Last Battle
by jenergy
Summary: Piper gets Knighted and gets a chance to lead a squadron higher ranked than the Storm Hawks. She has to leave her friends and secret love "Aerrow" behind. Cyclonis created the most powerful Crystal in Atmos. Can they forget the past and come closer? AXP
1. The Offer

The Last Battle

Chapter I

The Offer

**Charles: Hello there**

**Finn: Who the hell is that?**

**Jenergy: *slaps him upside the head* DUMBASS! Charles is a new member in this story... BE NICE TO HIM or else...**

**Piper: Welcome **

**Grizzly: Guess who's back!?**

**Finn: who?**

**Grizzly: ME!**

**Jessie: WHOO- Hee! He's slower than old buffalo there**

**Jenergy; Yes he is... OWN WITH THE STORY!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The Storm Hawks were giving an award for bravery in a undercover mission. The head of the Sky Knight Council called up the Leader of the Storm Hawks, Aerrow.

"I want to thank my teamates. Junko, if you hadn't repaired that crystal regenerator, we wouldn't be here right now"

Junko stood up and got some applauds.

"Finn are sharpshooter. With his eye coordination we wouldn't get pass Snipe or Ravess without him"

Finn got up and gave his signature move. half the audience laughed.

"Stork are carrier pilot. With his paranoia, he actually scared some talons away and was able to dodge some shots that I know I couldn't"

Stork stood up and got applauds.

"My co pilot Radarr who flies my Skimmer when I go and duel the Dark Ace. thanks buddy"

Radarr was showing off.

"And are navigator Piper, who gives destinations to our mission"

"I don't think you get a navigators job!", A deep voiced told Aerrow.

Everyone looked back and saw a tall, muscular guy. Piper got up and ran to him.

"GRIZZLY!"

"Hey Pip girl"

Aerrow looked at the Council.

"This i-", the sky council was cut off.

"Sky Knight and Commander of the Black Dragons, Grizzly! The only squadron higher ranked than the Storm Hawks", Grizzly retorted.

This made Aerrow angry.

"Do you know how to do a navigators job?", Girzzly looked at the Storm Hawks.

No one knew.

"I thought so. You need to know a 10th level in math and there's only 6 people, including Piper that have this degree!", he was pissed. "And she never went to that level of school. How about tactics officer? Spending a lot of restless nights planning something to make sure that her teamates don't get hurt! Crystal specialist? Her level surpasses all crystal specialist in the entire Atmos, including Master Cyclonis! But you don't even think about that, do you? all you see is your cook, cleaning lady, and other things that doesn't involve the squadron!", Piper pulled him away.

"And you do?", Aerrow brutely asked.

"I've know Piper since she was three and I was 10. I was her brothers closest friend!"

"Where is he then?", Aerrow asked.

Piper turned away.

"You don't even know her past do you?"

Piper left the area and went to the Condor.

"I'll go check on her", Grizzly was cut by Junko, "You're in the way"

"What are you talking about?"

"To be A good squadron leader, you need to know your suadrons past and make sure that you'll be there for them if it ever happens again"

"What happened to her brother!?"

"HER WHOLE FAMILY WAS SLAUGHTERED! I took care of her, since that day! I can bet my life that she knows all of your past and you don't even know her", Grizzly lightly pushed Junko to the side adn left.

Aerrow went after him. They quickly forgot and started to party.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper was looking an old picture of her entire family. She missed them dearly.

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Come in"

It was Grizzly. He sat next to her and waited for her to satrt talking first. Aerrow stayed close to the door and listened in.

"I miss them you know", Piper looked at the picture. "I wish you were in this"

"I was"

Piper looked up at him.

"I'm the one who took the picture. I swear!", Grizzly held up his hands to show that he wasn't lying.

Aerrow could tell that they really knew each other like family.

"I came here for a reason... I wouldn't have thinked that leader of yours would say great things about the other guys and just say one of the things you do"

"His name his Aerrow", Piper loked back down at the picture.

"I'm dying, Piper", Grizzly told her.

"What?", Piper was in shocked.

"I need to find a successor for the Black Dragons. The Council let's me Knight one person that I trust with my life. I trust you", Grizzly felt sad.

"I can't i'm needed here on teh Condor"

"As the cook and cleaning lady? I think you could do more than that, Piper. We have our turns on our ship. One night Charles cooks, the other night Jessie cooks, and me and Jazzie. Same with the dishes", Grizzly was getting her atention.

"Sounds like-"

"The squadron we always talked about? Yes it is. I found out something else. Your father and my father, were the original Black Dragons", Grizzly had a smile on his face.

"Really?"

"Yeah I found out in a book. Meaning it would make sense if you would take the family step... if you want to", Grizzly knew her answer.

"I need sometime to think... Are you going to be here tomorrow?"

"Yeah I will... I'm not leaving the Atmos for another month or two"

Piper elbowed him in the gut.

"Oooh! Okay, not funny"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aerrow left the area and went to the, only to find the others there.

"Dude, why did you leave?", Finn asked

"I came to check on Piper, but I guess she didn't need my help", Aerrow was depressed.

"OH man, it's worse than I thought!", Stork exclaimed, "the love bug in spreading through the Condor!"

"What is he saying?", Aerrow asked.

"Dude, he's saying that _you love Piper_", Finn was signing.

Aerrow was about to say something, when Piper and Grizzly came on the bridge. Grizzly was about to leave.

"I'll give you the answer tomorrow okay?", Piper told him.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Piper", Grizzly left the Condor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Piper was on the balcony thinking about Grizzly and the chance to be a Sky Knight. Her brother was suppose to be Knighted but was murdered by Murk Raiders the night before. Everyone else was watching her from the bridge.

"She's going to freeze to death out there, you know. It's -15 out there", Stork told his commanding officer.

"I think, Aerrow should go out there and not only comfort her but keep her warm,man", Finn had a brillant idea, for once.

"Not even Finn", Aerrow refused to look at the rest of the guys.

"She's going to freeze to death, Aerrow! Piper's been outside for over an hour", Junko pointed out.

Aerrow knew that they wouldn't let it go, so he went on the balcony. There she was, shaking from the cold.

"Aren't you smart enough to come inside?", Aerrow asked her.

Piper was about to say something, when Stork came on the intercom.

"Attention everyone, i'm quaratine the Condor for a coupled of hours, until we fix the fanger on the ship"

Aerrow and Piper could hear Finn giggling in the backround. Junko threw something through the window, before everything was closed and sealed. Both of them tried to get threw but failed. Aerrow was furious.

"What the hell in wrong with them!?",

Piper had never seen him this angry before, she couldn't help but laugh. he quickly turned his head, Aerrow was confused.

"What's so funny?"

"I've never seen you this angry over a prank, before. You know they wouldn'tlet us freeze to death"

"So they'll open the doors soon?"

"No. Junko threw us some blankets, he put a rock and wrapped it with blankets", Piper threw the rock over the ship. "There's only one"

Aerrow started blushing. Now he knew the guys mater plan, he wasn't thrilled one bit. Piper put the blanket on his shoulders and she sat down on the cold ground. Without realizing what he was doing, Aerrow lifted the blanket and set half of ot onto her shoulders. She had a small blush on her face.

"You need it too, you know", Aerrow told her.

Piper didn't say a word, she was too comfortable where she was. She always had a small crush on him. Who wouldn't? He had piercing Green eyes, a killer smile, very fits, and he had a great was something she always looked for in a guy.

'_Wait? Could I be... falling in love with him?_', Piper just realized something.

Piper quickly backed away from him, making Aerrow feel really bad.

"Sorry I just think it's too crowded" Piper lied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Joining Or Staying?

Last Battle

Chapter II

Joining Or Staying?

**Aerrow: I liked it**

**Piper: *feels Aerrows forehead* nope, no fever**

**Jenergy & Stork: MIND WORMS! *runs away***

**Grizzly: Ha ha ha ha ha! Own with the story! :D**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

One hour had passed and Piper was keeping her distance with Aerrow. She knew that she was hurting his feelings but she didn't want to drop any hints that she could have more thana friendship feeling for him. She liked where they were now. It would feel weird if she told him and he didn't feel the same way. It would be awkward to be working on the same ship.

"What's going on? Is it about what happened today?", Aerrow finally asked her.

"No i'm over it. Grizzly has always been over protective of me, since what happened 9 years ago", Piper knew she would have to tell him eventually.

"What happened and came you come back under the blanket? I can see you shaking Piper", Aerrow told her.

Piper went back under the blanket and was sitting next to him. The only thing that she refused to do was to look at him right in the eyes.

"My brother was training with my dad, and Grizzly, when we heard and saw Murk Raiders coming are way. My mom hid me somewhere they couldn't find me, while stood there ground and fought back. I guess I must've fell asleep, because I woke up in the hospital. I went to find them and all I found was Grizzly. They had destroyed most of his vocal cords"

"Hence teh Bear like voice?"

"Yes, he use to have a voice like Junko"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the guys were eating Chocolate Pudding.

"You know what I just realize? That Chocolate pudding looks li-"

"Don't even think of saying it, Finn", Stork warned him.

"It looks like crap", Finn takes a bite of the pudding, "But it taste good"

Everyone put the puddings on the table and left the kitchen. Finn took the opportunity to eat all of it.

"Heh heh, works everytime"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper didn't want to continue to tell what had happened to her family. Aerrow understood her reasons and they both were looking at the stars. Piper was still shaking. Aerrow put an arm on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"What are you doing?", Piper wanted to back away.

"You're still shaking, so i'm using my body heat to keep not just you but myself warm", Aerrow explained to her.

"Aerrow?", Piper was going to tell him.

"Yeah?"

"I think I have to go"

"Washroom? Good luck with that one"

"I mean... away from the Storm Hawks for good. Grizzly is dying and he needs someone to take over the Black Dragons", Piper told him.

"I don't think you should"

"how come?"

"We need you Piper. I mean come on, you're part of this family", Aerrow was trying to keep his cool.

"So I should let the others disband? Let them go back home with nothing!?", Piper was never affriad of speaking her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guys could hear them arguing and it didn't sound pretty.

"Whoa... that sounds harsh and dangerous out there"

"If we want to stay alive and not die from a painful and horrible doom, we'll stay in here", Stork suggested.

Everyone agreed with Stork and stayed to hear where it was going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were really yelling at one another.

"AT LEAST I DON'T LET PEOPLE TALK TRASH ABOUT MY TEAMATES!", Aerrow told her.

"I DON'T STOP PEOPLE FROM TELLING THE TRUTH!", Piper barked back at him.

Aerrow froze.

"What do you mean?"

"I spend half my time working on plans to make sure you guys don't get hurt, because it hurts me a lot, especially you with the stunts you pull"

"So you do have restless nights?"

"I only got 6 hours of sleep, this week. Then I cook for everyone and clean up after you guys. Radarr's the only one that thanks me"

"How? He can't talk"

"He nuzzles at my neck and chirps happily"

Aerrow really felt bad now.

"What about Navigations and Crystals?"

"I spend had to sell some valuable thing to get into that school, I knew that you guys would laugh at me"

"We wouldn't laugh at you. Okay maybe Finn but we would have smacked him across the head"

"You know what just forget it. I thought you knew me better that", Piper walked on the other side of the balcony.

Aerrow felt really bad. The doors re-opened and Piper was about to walk in, when Aerrow followed her to the bridge. The rest of the guys were thought they were going to get it.

"I think you should leave tomorrow Piper", Aerrow told her.

"Then I better pack", Piper went to her room.

Everyone couldn't believe what they've just heard. Piper was leaving the Storm Hawks and wasn't coming back... EVER!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Meeting The Dragons

Last Battle

Chapter III

Meeting the Dragons

**Aerrow: .... I hate you**

**Piper: Be quiet, Aerrow. She can make anyone of us die, right now**

**Jenergy: Did I hear someone say something like "I hate you"?**

**Aerrow & Piper: NO! NO NO!**

**Jenergy: ... Okay... own with the story! And they're scaring me :S**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

Piper had her last bag packed and was waiting for Grizzly to pick her up. She was outside the Condor, in the rain. Junko brought her an umbrella but she turned it down.

"You're going to get a cold, Piper". Junko told her.

"I'll be fine, Junko. I', stronger than you think", Piper gave him a warm smile.

"We know you are. Don't tell anyone about this, but I think you should've been a Sky Knight", Junko secretly told her.

"That's what i'm doing by leaving. Its not easy, you know. I know Aerrow doesn't want me around an-"

"That's not true! After what you told him, Aerrow knew that you deserved better. That's why he agreed that you should go. Oops... I wasn't suppose to say a word", Junko felt bad.

"My lips are sealed, Junko", She pretended to zip her lips shut.

An unknown ship landed right next of the Condor and out came Grizzly. Grizzly knew that Junko wasn't a bad guy and didn't hold a grudge against him.

"Hey Pip girl, Hey Junko", Grizzly hugged Piper and shook Junko hand firmly.

"How are you feeling today?", Junko asked Grizzly.

"I feel dead"

Piper elbowed him in the gut. Grizzly gave her a smile and started carrying her things in the other ship. Finn, Stork, and Radarr came in the pouring rain to say goodbye to their friend. Finn gave her his signature movement and returned in the Hangar to get Aerrow. Stork shook her hand and gave her a small parting gift.

"It keeps the Mind Worms away", Stork pointed out with a smile.

"That's good to know, thank you Stork", Piper quickly gave her merb friend a hug.

Junko gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Junko... I..can't breath", Piper was literally turning blue, like her hair.

"Oops, sorry", Junko put her down and gave her a small box.

Piper opened it and saw a special messenger crystal.

"Whenever you want to talk or need are help, just record your message and it automatically transports to the Condor on your command", Junko told her.

"Thank you", Piper hugged the crying Wallop. "You be good, Radarr and try not to drive Stork up the wall... as much"

Radarr went on her shoulder and nuzzled against her cheek and whined. Grizzly came back and told her that everything was settled in her new room, She was about to turn and walk away when she heard Finn call out her name. There was a moody Aerrow. Piper signaled another minute to Grizzly and walked back towards the Condor.

"So...", Aerrow refused to look at her.

"I guess tis is goodbye", Piper rubbed the back of her neck, she felt a little bit awkward.

"You get going", Aerrow turned away and went back in the hangar.

"You never learned how to be respectful or what!?", Grizzly didn't like the way he treated Piper just then. "This is why I wanted you to join! Staying away from creeps like him. I like the rest of the guys but I don't like this... this... Trashy Sky Knight! You call yourself a Sky Knight?", Grizzly crossed the line.

Aerrow tried to attack him, PIper interfered and got hit instead. The first thing Grizzly did was checking on Piper and apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I know I crossed the line Piper", Grizzly helped her get up.

"Maybe if you hadn't showed none of this would've happened", Aerrow barked at him.

"Aerrow that's enough!", Piper raised her voice to Aerrow.

"Your nose is bleeding! Go to the ship and get that checked out okay... I'll be right behind you", He made sure Piper was far enough. "Listen you bastard! If Piper hadn't taken a Leech crystal with her, that day on Terra Amazonia, She would've have been long gone and you guys captured or destroyed by Ravess and her gang!"

Grizzly left and went on his ship and left Atmosia. Aerrow slammed his fist against the wall in the Hangar with rage.

"You okay?", Finn asked.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!? I'M THRILLED SHE'S GONE! I WAS GETTING TIRED OF HER DUMB PLANS ANYWAYS! MORE ROOM AND MORE FUN!"

"Aerrow, not to be against you but uh... We're a squadron. We're suppose to help Terras and bring Cyclonia down, not have fun all the time", Junko told him.

Aerrow left the Hangar and locked himself in his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grizzly took care of Pipers nose.

"Did you have to put cotton balls up my nose?"

"Either that or Tampons. Your choice", Grizzly answered her.

"Nevermind", Piper got off of the table.

Both of them went for a walk in the ship, until they reached her room. When he let Piper enter her room, Everyone else from the team shouted "WELCOME PIPER!". She laughed and told that it wasn't necessary.

"Well nice to finally meet ya Piper. The names Jessie, Jessie James. I'm the Carrier Pilot!"

"Nice to meet you, Jessie", Piper was happy.

"I'm Jazzie, the mechanics engineer. Finally another lady on board right?"

"You bet!", They shared a good laugh.

"Skaterboy, Charles! Wingman! Pleasure to meet you Piper", Charles was somewhat like Finn but more mature and responsible.

"Good to meet you. What do you do Grizzly?"

"Navigations, Sky Knight, Crystal specialist. Jazzie's also are Tactics Officer. Which is very important", Grizzly answered.

"What is that?", Piper pointed at a huge cat like creature.

"That's Daredevil! He's are compagnion. He's a Sabber-Toothed Tiger, had him since he was a cub", Grizzly told her.

Daredevil jumped on Piper, making her fall to the ground. He licked her face and she could see that he was smiling. Everyone left her room and went to get supper ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone didn't know what to do, they were hungry. Stork was the only one who thought of looking into the fridge.

"We should've know, that Piper would've done this", Stork told himself out loud.

"What?", Finn asked.

Stork pulled out a huge dish of Lasagna. They re-heated it and ate it all.

"Things are going to be different now. I mean without Piper", Junko told everyone.

"Aerrow told us that Grizzly was dying and that Piper was the perfect person to replace him. I have a hard time believing that", Stork pointed out.

"I think Piper would make a great Sky Knight", Junko told them.

"I agree but for Aerrow to agree for her to leave... I don't buy it", Stork explained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jazzie had cooked supper. They loved it and Piper helped her with the dishes. Afterward they went in the Hangar for a special surprise.

"I don't need a surprise", Piper kept objecting.

"Did you draw this, 4 months ago?", Jazzie pulled out a design for a Skimmer.

"How did you"

"Grizzly made an extra copy"

Jessie and Grizzly removed the cover and revealed the Skimmer Piper had drew. Her draw opened and was shocked.

"How-"

"We named it "_**Midnight Dragon Ultra Fighter I**_. YOu like it?", Jessie asked her.

"I love it! But what about you guys? I designed that for you guys", iper told them.

"We recreated it from yours. Mine is Red with Black Stripes", Jessie pointed out.

"Mine has blue with orange stripes", Jazzie pointed to her Skimmer.

"Overthere is mine, the Skimmer with military colors is mine", Charles told Piper.

"And mine is white with gold stripes", Grizzly showed his. "Yours has Midnight blue, black stripes with some orange between the two colors"

Piper was in shock. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"Jessie, how far are we from he nearest Terra?", Grizzly asked.

"4 minutes, why?"

"WE have to test drive these babies. What do you think Piper?"

"Sounds good", she was happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Knighted And Taken Command

Last Battle

Chapter IV

Knighted And Taken Command

**Aerrow: ....**

**Jenergy: *sighs* He;s mad isn't he?**

**Piper: Yeah**

**Grizzly: I think I know how to make him talk *whispers idea to Piper and Jenergy***

**Jenergy: PIPER GO GET THE TAMPONS! AERROW GET YOUR ASS HERE!**

**Aerrow: *runs away and hides* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Jenergy: COME BACK HERE! *runs after Aerrow***

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

A new was starting for the Black Dragons, except for Grizzly. He was taken a turn to the worse. They arrived at the Sky Knight council and had knighted Piper, making her an official Sky Knight. After she was knighted, Piper saw some familiar faces from afar and went to see them.

"I've missed you guys!", Piper told them.

"We miss you too, Piper", Junko told her.

Radarr umped onto her shoulder and nuzzled against her cheek and chirped happily.

"I miss you too, Radarr. You know you guys didn't have to come, right?", Piper was confused.

"well... we-"

"I think you mean I?", Stork interupted Finn.

"Yeah, Stork found a calendar and pointed out that tomorrow is your birthday and we made plans with the Black Dragons to hang for the whole day tomorrow! What do you think?", Finn was grinning like an idiot.

"Sounds good but..."

"But what?", Junko asked her.

"With Grizzly and Aerrow, I don't to see them getting into an argument or a fist fight. Either way someone is going to get hurt", Piper explained.

"Well... how about this", Grizzly startled her. "Even if he starts mouthing off, i'll leave before my temper and come and find you or just go with the guys and cool down"

"... Okay, okay", PIper gave in.

Aerrow heard everything and wasn't happy. He didn't want to talk to her or Grizzly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was staying on Atmosia that night. Grizzly was fixing and tuning his Skimmer, when he heard footsteps coming his way.

"Is there something bothering you, Piper?", Grizzly knew her footsteps.

"How?"

"I have a very good memory for anything", Grizzly chuckled.

"...okay? Anyways, I want to talk to Aerrow. Alone."

Grizzly dropped the Wrench onto the floor and stood up.

"Are you sure, I mean really sure?", grizzly had a serious look on his face.

"Yes", Piper answered him.

"Okay", Grizzly went back to fixing and tuning his Skimmer.

"That's it!?", she was confused.

"What? Did I say something wrong?", Grizzly dropped everything again.

"You're not acting overprotective, telling me to stay away from him, or even "Alone? If you want me to arrange your funeral go ahead". I thought you hated Aerrow?", Piper was trying to keep her temper down.

"I don't hate him, Piper. I just think he should've thought of you as equals or at least think about all the work you do. I actually like him and hope that you guys get together. You know, in a relationship", Grizzly was being honest.

"I don't think he even thinks of me that way, first of all. Second, I know he hates me right now and I hate him too", she felt like crying .

"You don't hate him. You're just mad at him and in shock. I thought he would of put up a fight but I guess he actually thought about you", he held her.

"What do you mean?", Piper backed away, to see his face.

"Anyone who knows that the person they care about or love deserves to be somewhere else, they do something that would hurt them more. Letting them spread their wings. You remember the story about the injured bird?", Grizzly sat on the floor.

"No, I actually don't", she joined him, by sitting next to him.

"A young boy was taking a walk through a park, when he saw from the distance a small injured bird. The boy took the bird at his home and took care of it and help healed his wing. Eventually the bird's wing was all healed and ready to leave the house but the young man loved it so much that he didn't want to let the bird go. After a while the bird was depressed and refused to eat. Finally the boy knew what he had to do, even if it would hurt him, he knew that he had to release the bird. So he did. Days went by and the boy moved on but not a day went by that he didn't think about that bird. Then one day he heard a small tap at his window and opened the curtain. There was the bird he had help and took care of. The bird stayed for a while and then flew off. That was enough for the young man to see the reward for his effort of taking care and letting that special bird go free and live its life. Once in a while the bird stopped by and watched over his human friend. The moral of the story is that if you set something free, it'll comeback eventually. Of course like all bird he eventually stopped coming", Grizzly told the story.

"Why?"

"He flew right into a window and died", Grizzly wasn't being serious anymore.

"GRIZZLY!", PIper swatted his arm.

"The bird knew that he had to continue his life and so did the young boy. But they knew that they would cross path from time to time. Are you understanding this?", Grizzly pointed out.

"Yeah I do. You need more work if you can come up with stories like that", Piper got up and left the Hangar.

Grizzly just stood there and laughed, before returning to his work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Grizzly's Unexpected Death

Last Battle

Chapter V

Grizzly's Unexpected Death

**Jenergy: That was a sweet story, Grizzly**

**Grizzly: Thank you**

**Aerrow & Finn: Who made that stupid story up!? *laughing***

**Grizzly: I did. You have a problem with that *leaning over them***

**Aerrow & Finn: N-n-no *shaking***

**Grizzly & Jenergy: OWN WITH THE STORY!**

**Jenergy: I'll go get the Tampons**

**Aerrow & Finn: *runs away***

**Grizzly: Heh heh heh, You gotta love that Jenergy**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

Everyone had woken up early and got everything they would need for the picnic party. Grizzly wanted to let Piper sleep in, for today. Jazzie waited for her to wake up, while the rest of the guys including the guys from the Condor, except for Aerrow, went to choose a spot and got everything ready. Jazzie signaled the guys to leave, when she heard Pipers footstep in the hallway.

"Morning Piper", Jazzie waved at the sleepy Sky Knight.

"Morning Jazzie, what time is it?"

"Almost 11 in the morning"

"WHAT!? Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"Grizzly's order. He told me to let you sleep in and to tell you that he was coming to pick us up, for that party we were talking about", Jazzie explained.

Piper sighed in relief and both ladies had something to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aerrow was already at the party but refused to help what so ever. He didn't talk to his teamates, even Radarr wasn't allowed near him. From not to far away from him was Jessie checking up on Grizzly.

"You take those meds of your?", Jessie asked him.

"I'm going right now", Grizzly showed his pill and took it, in front of Jessie.

Jessie smiled and went back to work. Aerrow stepped out of the shadows.

"What good do they do?"

"Nothin it just calms the guys a little bit, knowing that makes me feel a little bit better", Grizzly answered him.

"Then, why?"

"I think you 've been in the shadows for too long. The rest of the team couldn't focus on their work without checking up on me and it affected everything. I went to the doctors or some pain killers. It doesn't work anymore, I know it puts them at ease, when they see me take them. Why aren't you helping?", Grizzly finally looked straight at Aerrows face.

"Why bother"

"Piper made me promise not to get in a fist or verbal fight with you, because she wants to see you"

"She hates me"

"What's with you two?", Grizzly shooked his head. "I mean she said the exact same thing to me in the Hangar, while I was tuning my Skimmer. You two think a like"

"I know you probably wouldn't like what I'm going to say b-"

"You love her. I would be thrilled if you and Piper got together, but the only problem with me is that you don't look or think about how much work she puts into all this. Apart from that, I think you two look perfect together", Grizzly spilled his guts to Aerrow.

"How did you know?"

"I maybe be sick but one thing I'm not is blind"

Both of them stopped there cnversation, when they saw Jazzie and Piper arriving.

"Hey! I thought I was suppose to pick you two up. Happy 17th birthday Piper", grizzly hugged Piper then Jazzie.

"I couldn't wait any longer so I convinced Jazzie to come early", Piper told him.

Everyone was happy that they could start the party earlier. As soon that Piper put in her remix CD, Everyone started dancing, except for Aerrow. He stayed away from everyone and watched from the shadows once again. He was too affraid to talk to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a coupled of hours, a dark cloud was heading there way. everyone was packing everything. Radarr kept pointing at Grizzly. Aerrow just lifted an eyebrow and returned to the Condor. Jazzie went to wake the guy. Everyone were saying there goodbyes, when they heard Jazzie scream.

Everyone ran to her, who was on her knees.

"What wro-", Piper saw why she was on her knees.

Grizzly had passed away. Piper gave him on last hug, while crying. Jessie adn Charles were holding there emotions. The rest of the guys couldn't believe it. He was gone. Jazzie got up and helped their new commander on her feet.

"I'm going to go call the hospital", Piper had no emotions anymore.

She got on her Skimmer and drove off. Jessie tied up Grizzly's Skimmer and went back to their ship. Everyone else went back to their own ships.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aerrow was losing his patience, when he heard the rest of the guys finally arriving at the Condor.

"Where the hell were your guys?", Aerrow wasn't in the mood.

"Aerrow, Grizzly's dead", Junko told them.

"Wait, what?", Aerrow was in shock.

"Yeah we were geting everything ready and when Jazzie went to get him he was already cold", Finn continued.

"He looked okay, from where I was stading anyway", Aerrow acted tough.

"Piper is really taken it bad. She's pretty much acting like you. No emotions, what's so ever", Stork said to Aerrow.

Everyone went to get out of their wet clothes and put on their Pyjamas and rest for the rest of the afternoon. Aerrow knew that he had to do something about it, but what?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper was in her room putting on her Sky Knight armor that Grizzly had given her the day she would take over for him. She didn't think that she would be wearing it that soon. She left her room and went to the bridge.

"Jessie"

"Yes M'mam?"

"It's Piper, when you ahve a chance tell the Storm Hawks that the funeral is in a week from tomorrow, Okay?", Piper left the bridge and went tot the Hangar, to see his Skimmer once last time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There it was, the pure white with a Golden Dragons Stripes on both side, Grizzly's Skimmer. Piper moved it in the back, tied it on to the floor and covered it. No one was ever going to see or use that Skimmer, ever again. She tied up the rest of the Skimmers and knew that they were for the long ride now. Piper was ready to take command, the day she was knighted, which was yesterday. There was only one thing she had to do. Talk to Aerrow. Alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Counter Anger

Last Battle

Chapter VI

Counter Anger

**Piper: I actually can't wait to read this chapter, Jenergy**

**Jenergy: Now I know I must've done something. It's All Aerrows fault! *points at Aerrow***

**Aerrow: two things. 1) I also love the last chapter and can't wait to read this one. 2) YOU CAN'T PROVE IT!**

**Finn: Dudes... I know what's going to happen.**

**Jenergy: *whispers to Finn* Don't tell them. For once they're not yelling at me. If you want to live, you won't say a word or a peep about it. Deal?**

**Finn: You're right we should do this for this chapter! *Shaking***

**Aerrow & Piper: She threatened him, again.**

**Jenergy: OWN WITH THE STORY!:D**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It was the day of his funeral. The Black Dragons and the Storm Hawks came to say their goodbyes to Grizzly and gave their respects to his team. Starling and Harrier dropped by to pay their respects to their old friend. After the service, Everyone went to the Black Dragons ship to have their after service party. Everyone was having a nice time, except for Aerrow and Piper. Starling finally went to see the others.

"What going on with Aerrow and Piper? I mean I can understand Piper being upset but what's with Aerrow?"

"Long story short, Aerrow regrets telling Piper to take command of the Black Dragons, and Piper is pissed at him for a lot of tings that we won't say. That and both of them love each other but won't admit it", Finn told her.

"Well, they should snap out of it", Harrier cut in.

"Why so?", Starling raised a brow.

"Something bad can happen out if this. I can't say it or else I might jinx it and it will happen", Harrier explained.

"Dude, I thought a jinx was suppose to be when you wanted something and you said it and it didn't happened?", Finn was confused.

"They're counter jinx, Finn. They're just more painful and diseaseable killers", Stork added, freaking everyone out.

"Stork's still in mourning", Finn made an escuse.

Everyone returned to the party. Aerrow kept keeping an eye on Piper, until she finally nodded her head towards the hallway and walked in. Aerrow followed seconds later, without anyone noticing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper went into her room and took out a small box. Aerrow walked in and just stood there confused. Piper handed him the box and he opened it.

"Is that a-"

"A original Storm Hawk medalion, yeah. I saw it the day I was knighted and bought it for you. I knew that it would mean a lot to you", Piper tried not to show her blush.

"You keep it. You know as a memory of us", Aerrow handed it back to her.

She quickly put it in his pocket without noticing. Aerrow looked back and saw an opportunity to talk to her.

"I'm really sorry about Grizzly, Piper", Aerrow scratched the back of his neck.

"Why is everyone tellingme this. I knew he was dying, I just wasn't expecting him to die so soon, that's all", She wasacting tough, but Aerrow could it right through that she was pretending.

"You don't have to put up an act, you know. It's okay to show tears, when you lose someone you love dearly", Aerrow told her.

"It's not like I would lose a husband or a child, Aerrow. He was my deceased brothers friend. He was like family, yes. But we weren't related. I took this for two reasons. One I felt like it was something that I had to do adn two, you told me to leave. I'm happy where I am now, thanks to you", PIper controled her tears.

"You're the one who told that all their dreams and jobs would be lost, if you didn't take the offer. Don't g blaming that on me now", Aerrow tried to keep his cool.

"You were tired of my stupid plans and me being organized", Piper retorted at him.

"I would tell you when your plan were stupid and useless", Aerrow barked back at her.

"You think they're useless?"

"You said it"

"I said they were stupid. I never said that they were useless. Get out", Piper was starting to get really mad.

"No"

"Aerrow just leave right now. I'm in no mood. Just leave and nothing bad is going to happen", Piper warned him.

"No. We have lots to talk about, Piper", Aerrow followed her.

Piper sat at her desk, with Aerrow hovering over her. Finally Piper snapped.

"GET OUT!"

"Make me"

Luckily no one could hear them. Aerrow held her arm in a lock. She broke free and soccer punched him in the gut. He quickly got up and nailed her against the wall. Both of them were panting. He kissed, roughly. SHe deepened it, by tilting her head to the side. Both of them were holding each other and ripping each others clothes off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour went by and everyone was about to ask where Aerrow was, when they saw him in the Hangar. Finn slapped him on the back. Aerrow threw him over his shoulder and Finn flew a coupled of meters away.

"Sorry Finn!", Aerrow shouted.

"The Finnman, is alright", Finn was seeing three Aerrows.

Charles helped carrying Finn back to the Condor. Jazzie saw Aerrows face. He had the face of regret, happy, sadness, nervous, and worry. She ignored him and waved goodbye.

Minutes later Piper came to the bridge and had the same look on her face as Aerrow.

"Okay, what happened between you two?", Jazzie asked, forgetting that Starling was right behind her.

"What do you mean by that?", Starling asked.

"Aerrow had the same face that Piper is making right now. And I want to know what happened", Jazzie crossed her arms.

"I had a huge fight with Aerrow okay", Piper barked at them. "I'm sorry"

Charles and Jessie came back in.

"Starling, Harrier is getting ready to leave, now", Jessie pointed out.

"Well gotta go. Take care you guys. Bye Piper", Starling ran out of the ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper was in her room thinking of what had happened. She quickly forgot about it and went to sleep.

'_Aerrow must hate me_", Piper thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aerrow was in the Hangar thinking about it as well. He shook his head and went to sleep.

'_She must really hate me_', He thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Happy 3rd Birthday!

Last Battle

Chapter VII

Happy 3rd Birthday!

**Finn: What happened?**

**Aerrow: I'm glad he's dumb sometimes**

**Piper: Me too**

**Jenergy: Anyway... OWN WITH THE STORY! :D**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

4 years had passed since Grizzlys death. The Storm Hawks weren't doing too well, without Piper. Everyone missed her, especially Aerrow bit he wouldnt admit it. The Black Dragons were doing very well. Once in a while, Piper would use her Messenger crystal to tell everyone that everyone was doing well. There was just one person that she had forgot to talk about. Her 3 almost 4 year old son Phoenix. Yeah, Piper and Aerrow and slept together that day. No one on the Storm Hawks knew, except for Junko. She knew that he wouldn't tell anyone. She knew one day Aerrow would find out. She wasn't ready to face him.

Piper woke up at her usual time and made sure that everything was okay. Jessie has been piloting for the past 32 hours straight, Charles was in a deep sleep, Jazzie was checking the engines at her usual timing, and Phoenix was sleeping in his bed and right beside his bed was Daredevil. Piper had never seen a bond like that since, Aerrow and Radarr. It proved to her that this young boy was Aerrows son. There was another problem, she was getting married in 3 days. Piper was about to go wake Phoenix up, when Jessie told her that David had landed in the Hangar.

Piper raced there and kissed her fiance.

"Hey, babe. We finished our mission early", David had a hige grin on hiss face.

"No really", Piper was being sarcastic.

They shared a sweet kiss, when they heard noises behind them.

"Ewww", Phoenix covered his eyes.

Piper just laughed and picked up her son and walked back to her fiance.

"Hey big guy", David smiled at his soon to be step son.

"Hello, David", Phoenix never called David dada or daddy.

All three of them went to the bridge and got some breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a normal depressing day on the Condor. Nothing was the same, after Piper left. Aerrow had taugh himself to cook and the guys liked it. Aerrow woke up on his regular timing and cooked.

"Guys, breakfast!", Aerrow shouted down the hallway.

Everyone ran down to the kitchen and were about to eat, when the alarm went off. It was Starling.

"Morning Storm Hawks. So how did Aerrow take the news?", Starling asked Finn.

"How did I take what?", Aerrow asked.

"Nothing", Everyone said at the same time.

"Guys", Aerrow growled.

He gave a threatening look towards Finn, who eventually gave in.

"PIPER'S GETTING MARRIED, DON'T KILL ME!", Finn covered his face with his arms, in fear.

"What?", Aerrow couldn't believe it." Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Everyone felt bad for Aerrow. Starling was about to tell him something, when Junko interupted her.

"I'm sure Piper thought that you moved on. She can't wait forever, you know"

"If I could tell you guys what I knew, I would", Aerrow had a sorrowful look on his face.

He left the Hangar and the rest of the guys left him alone. Starling thought to herself. '_I'm glad that he doesn't know about Phoenix_'. Junko was thinking the exact samething.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aerrow was in his room. He was devastated.

"I thought you would have waited Piper. I guess you do hate me, after all", Aerrow fell face first onto his pillow and ended up falling asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the Black Dragons. They were under attack by a cylonian cruiser. Piper hid Phoenix in a safe spot with Daredevil to watch over him, while she adn the rest of the team fought against them.

"Jazzie! Damage report!", Piper shouted.

"The engines can't take anymore of this, Piper! Another shot like and we're going down!"

Before Jessie could do anything, they were shotdown. Luckily there was a Terra just below them.

"Prepare for Impact!", Piper shouted.

Everyone went to the Hangar, got their Skimmers and left the ship. Piper went back for Phoenix and Daredevil. Jessie tied up Grizzly's Skimmer to his and left the ship. David saw Pipers Skimmer and knew that she was still on the ship. He went looking for her. By the time he had found them, the ship crashed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the team had landed on a safe zone on the same Terra.

"Jessie, where's PIper and the rest!?", Charles asked.

"I thought they were alr-"

They saw the ship crashing and thought the worse.

"PIPER, PHOENIX, DAREDEVIL, DAVID!", Jazzie shouted.

All of them went straight to the crash area, to go and find their friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the Condor, Aerrow was sleeping in his room, when Finn burst in his room.

"THEY CRASH! WE HAVE TO GO MAKE SURE THEY'RE OKAY!", Finn ran out of the room.

Aerrow quickly got up and went after him. When he caught up with Finn he saw through the window a Terra in smokes.

"What happened to this Terra?", Aerrow asked everyone.

"A ship crashed on the Terra just infront of us", Starling told Aerrow.

They were about to go check it out, when they heard the radio.

"Storm Hawks, is that you? This Charles"

Aerrow picked up the radio adn answered the call.

"This is Aerrow. What's up? Did you guys hear about the crash?"

"Hear it? That was our ship! We need your help trying to find Piper and the rest"

"You mean David", Aerrow felt like growling.

"And Phoenix"

"Who's Phoenix?"

Everyone on the Condor froze.

"Pipers kid"

"We'll be there soon"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got there, everyone was upset. There was the destroyed ship. Everyone took a side to search for everyone. After an hour, they heard some noise of metal rumble. they ran and lifted the metal off, revealing Daredevil, Piper and Phoenix. Piper was badly wounded but the two others weren't wounded. Piper checked Pjoenix, who was unconscious. Aerrow saw the young man from a far.

'_So this is Davids and Pipers son_', Aerrow envy David.

Daredevil saw a familiar figure from a far. It was David. A pipe went through his stomach and was pinned against a tree. Piper was looking at what Daredevil was looking and saw the horror.

"DAVID!", Piper shouted.

Piper handed Phoenix over to Jazzie and ran towards her fiance. She never noticed Aerrow. When she got there, he was barely breathing.

"David, David! You're going to be okay", Piper tried to cheer him up.

"Heh heh, you were never a good liar", David was coughed out some blood.

David held her hand tighly. "I love you, Piper", David closed his eyes.

"I love you too", Piper tightened the grip.

Piper felt his hand letting go. David was dead. She was crying, Piper had feelings for him but not the same feelings she had for him has she did for Aerrow. After a while, she stood up and went to go check on Phoenix and the rest of her team.

"David's gone", Piper had a single tear going down her cheek.

"Hey, you okay?", Finn asked.

Piper smiled and hugged her old friend. She hugged the rest of her friends, until she got to Aerrow.

"I think you guys should come on the Condor for a while", Aerrow suggested.

"That a good idea, Aerrow", Piper smiled.

Everyone got what they needed and went to the Condor. Piper held Phoenix in her arm and reasurred him that everything was going to be okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Facing The Past

Last Battle

Chapter VIII

Facing The Past

**Aerrow: How can I not know that he's my son?**

**Jenergy: Because David has the same eye colours are the same as yours**

**Piper: Makes sense to me**

**Aerrow: What about hair style and colour?**

**Jenergy: He looks more like Piper, but he has your hair style. Same with the skin colour if you're going to ask**

**Aerrow:...**

**Jenergy: He's mad at me again**

**Piper: Yes he is**

**Jenergy: *whisper an idea into Pipers ear***

**Piper: Sure. *Grabbs Aerrows hand and pulls him towards her room***

**Aerrow: You're forgiven**

**JEnergy: Own with the Story!:D:D**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

Piper was back in her old room. It hadn't changed a bit. It was more dusty but nothing had changed. Phoenix was in shock, he wouldn't stop shaking. Daredevil never left his side. She lay him in her old bed and Daredevil kept an eye on him. Piper never left the room either, except for washroom.

"I never thought something like this would'ce happened", Piper was talking to Daredevil.

Daredevil just let out a low growl. Both of them focused on Phoenix, when they heard someone at the door. It was Aerrow.

"How is he doing?"

"He's still in shock. I know I am", Piper answered him.

Aerrow left the room. He went to the bridge, where the rest of the Black Dragons were. Aerrow went to Jazzie.

"Why didn't no one tell me about, Piper getting married and having a child with that guy?"

Jazzie could see the jealousy in his eyes.

"You still lover her, do you?", Jazzie asked him.

"I do. Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"It's not up to me to answer these questions. You have to talk to Piper about this", Jazzie spoke her mind.

Aerrow knew that she was right. He just wasn't ready to talk to her yet. He walked away and went to the Hangar. Radarr never left his side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper had fallen asleep at her desk. Phoenix was awake now.

"Mommy!", Phoenix cried out.

Piper woke up and went to check on her son.

"Everything is okay, baby. I'm here", She gave her son a hug.

**Knock Knock Knock**

The door opened, revealing Aerrow.

"Is he okay?"

"He's going to be find. Phoenix is strong, like his father"

Aerrow felt really bad now. he didn't know that he was the father and thought that David was Phoenix father.

"We'll be arriving at Terra Rex in under an hour", Aerrow left the room.

Piper was too occupied taking care of Phoenix, she didn't notice his reaction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at Terra Rex, with Harrier and the rest of the Rex Guardians. Stork parked the Condor on the other side of the Condor. Everyone got off of the Condor and went straight to the headquarters.

"What happened?", Harrier asked Charles.

"Man you should've seen it! It was awful! The cyclonians must've known where to hit us, 'cause we didn't even had time to fight back!"

"Any wounded?", Harrier asked Piper.

"Phoenix is in shock, and we lost David", She had a sorrowful face.

Harrier felt really bad, he quickly changed the subject.

"I'll show you your bedrooms, follow me", Harrier pointed up to the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phoenix was better by mid afternoon. He and Daredevil were playing outside the headquarters, with Piper watching them from a far. Aerrow still couldn't believe that Piper had becomed a mother. He wanted to go and talk to her but couldn't find the courage to. He went outside for some fresh air, only to get ran over by Daredevil. Piper saw the whole thing and laughed.

"What's so funny?", Stork asked her.

"Aerrow just got ran over by Daredevil"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aerrow was grunting in pain on the ground, when he saw a small shadow over him.

"You okay, mister?", Phoenix asked him.

"I'm okay", Aerrow sat up and smiled at Phoenix.

Daredevil came by and bowed his head. Aerrow had no idea what he was doing.

"That's his way of asking for forgiveness, mister", Phoenix told him.

Aerrow told Daredevil that everything was okay and he didn't need to ask forgiveness. The Sabber-Toothed licked his face and sat on the ground.

"Do you want to play with me?", Phoenix aske the young Sky Knight, Shylie.

"Sure. What game do you want to play?", Aerrow smiled.

"You're IT!", Phoenix and Daredevil ran off.

"Heh heh hey!", Aerrow ran after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn was watching Aerrow playing tag with Phoenix and Daredevil.

"Looks like Aerrow made a new friend", Finn said out loud.

Piper lifted a brow and went to see what Finn was talking about. She couldn't believe it. It always looked weird whenever David was playing Phoenix it never looked right, with Aerrow it looked like it was meant to be. Yes it was his son, but he had no idea. She couldn't help but feel warm inside.

"Yeah, looks like he did", PIper agreed with Fnn.

"Whoa that's weird. We just agreed. I think sick"

"We already knew that, Finn"

"...HEY!", Finn finally got what Piper had retorted at him.

Piper just laughed and went outside to call Phoenix and Daredevil in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aerrow had picked up Phoenix and was spinning him around, when they heard and saw Piper calling them. Aerrow still had Phoenix in his arms and was walking towards her, along with Darevil at his side.

"Come on supper is almost ready you guys. You gotta wash your hands and get ready okay?"

"Yes mommy. See ya later mister"

"See ya later, Phoenix"

Aerrow handed Phoenix to Piper. Their hands accidentally touched and Piper quickly turned her face away because of her blush. She took Phoenix in her arms and thanked him.

"It was nothing", Aerrow rubbed the back on his neck.

He saw her eye sparkling witht he sunlight. Aerrows throat felt dry. He couldn't say a word to her, so her just stayed quiet and kept his distance from her. Not to be mean, he just didn't want to look stupid in front of her or Phoenix.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was eating.

"I'm hoping that tomorrow, you would want to play a game of Baseball?", Harrier asked Aerrow and Piper.

"Dude! Can we?", Charles and Finn begged, at the same time.

Piper giggled at the face Aerrow made.

"I think it would be a good idea to rest tomorrow. I think everyone could use a day off. What do you think, Aerrow?"

"I think Piper's right", Aerrow gave her a sweet and tender smile.

"WHOO-HOO!", Both guys were doing a weird dance, which made Phoenix and everyone else laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Let's Play

Last Battle

Chapter VIIII

Let's Play

**Finn: Baseball! Baseball! Baseball!**

**Jenergy: ...**

**Junko: Finn, can you stop that please?**

**Finn: Baseball! Baseball! Baseball!**

**Stork: He's doom**

**Finn: Baseball! Baseball! Baseball!**

**Jenergy: That's it, get over here! *runs after Finn***

**Finn: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!**

**Stork & Junko: Own with the story**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

Everyone was sound a sleep, until Finn was yelling at eveyone to wake up. Phoenix woke up sad, Piper went to cheer him up. All he saw was his mother chasing after Finn to calm down and that seemed to make him laugh. Daredevil came in the room and let the young boy on his back. Piper met up with them and went to the kitchen to get some food.

"What do you want to eat this morning, Phoenix?", she asked her son.

"Cheerios!", he exclaimed happily.

Piper laughed and carried him in her arms. They got to the kitchen and Piper saw a box of cheerios. After pouring a small bowl for Phoenix, she poured some for herself. Aerrow was the last one to come down. He looked like he didn;t at all last night.

"You okay?", she asked worriedly.

"Couldn't sleep that's all", Aerrow half lied.

The reason he couldn't sleep was because he thought and dreamt about what had happened 4 years ago. Piper got up and whispered something to Jazzie that made her smile. Pretty much soon everyone was happy. Junko went up to Aerrow and told him in a whisper.

"It's Phoenix birthday tomorrow"

Aerrow wanted to know more. He felt like he had known Phoenix for a while. Aerrow was about to go and ask Piper something, when Jessie interfered.

"BASEBALL IN 1 HOUR!"

"I'm captain of team 1", Harrier called first.

"Then I'm captain of team 2", Starling called second.

"I don't feel like playing today. I think I'm going to just relax, for the day", Piper told everyone.

"Me too", Aerrow agreed.

Everyone was okay with it and went to make the team.

"So much for relaxing", she muttered to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"LET'S PLAY BALL!", Finn shouted out loud.

Daredevil and Phoenix were resting in their room, while Piper went in the basement to look at a book.

"Legend of the Black Dragons.... Legend of the Rex Guardians... There it is, Legend of the Storm Hawks!", Piper told herself, out loud.

Aerrow came down, without making any noise. He creeped up on her and slightly tapped her shoulder. She elbowed him in the gut.

"I'm sorry Aerrow!", Piper dropped everything and helped him up. "Say something"

"... Ow"

After a coupled of minutes, he was okay and Piper made him sit in the chair she was sitting before. She went to get an ice pack and handed it to him.

"I'm really sorry"

"It was an accident", Aerrow grinned."So, we inally talk like normal beings"

"It just feels weird"

"Why though?"

"Because of what happened 4 years ago. I felt all kinds of emotions... I didn't know how to talk to you", Piper felt really bad.

"I thought you hated me... I mean you were getting married and you had a k-", Piper put a finger on his lips.

She kissed him in the lips. Aerrow deepened it, by making her head tilt to the side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harrier was batting first. Jazzie was the pitcher. She threw a fastball and Harrier hits it.

"Oh man that's a homerun", Finn was disappointed.

Jessie ran up a tree and caught the ball like it as nothing. Harriers jaw dropped.

"What?", Jessie asked.

"This game is going to be interesting", Starling said to Harrier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things were getting more serious between Piper and Aerrow. As soon as Piper thought about Phoenix, she backed away.

"I'm sorry Aerrow", Piper ran off.

Aerrow sat back against the chair and felt really guilty.

"Stupid!", Aerrow yelled at himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper was with Phoenix and Daredevil. She opened the window, only to get hit by the ball right in the forehead. Phoenix was fast asleep and didn't hear a thing. Daredevil saw her getting up and holding her head. He quickly went to check up on her.

"I'm fine", Piper got up and took the ball.

She threw it right at Finns head.

"OW!"

Piper closed the window and went to get some ice for head forehead. When she was about to go back up, Aerrow saw her injured head.

"Are you okay?"

"Wait until you see Finns head", Piper told him.

Aerrow felt more discomfort than before. He couldn't even look at her. Piper was already up the stairs, whe he relized that he was all alone in the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aerrow followed her only to be cut off by Harrier.

"CYCLONIAN'S ATTACKING TERRA REX!"

"WHAT!", both of them said at the same time.

"Daredevil, keep an eye on Phoenix, while i'm gone"

"No! You should be with your son", Aerrow demanded.

"You're not my commanding officer anymore, Aerrow", Piper ran down stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ravess and Snipe were leading the assault on Terra Rex. They were looking for someone, by the way they were attacking the Terra. Harrier brought out a special ship for the Black Dragons to use. Inside were all the thing they were able to save from the crash. Piper went straight for the bridge. The Storm Hawks were already up in the sky fighting. Aerrow and Finn were on their Skimmer taking out the talon, while Charles and Jazzie were taking down Ravess and Snipe. Whta they didn't know was that the Dark Ace, was in the Headquarters.

"Where is that little brat?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Saving My Son!

Last Battle

Chapter X

Saving My Child!

**Piper: What happens to Phoenix!?**

**Jenergy: I'm not telling**

**Aerrow: I think you should**

**Jenergy: You be quiet! We still have Tampons!**

**Aerrow: I'll be quiet**

**Jenergy: Own with the story!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

They were winning the fight. Both Piper and Aerrow thought, it was weird how easily they were defeating them. Piper was the first to take action.

"Jessie, I have to go check something in the headquarters!", Piper ordered.

"You noticed the way they're fighting to huh?", Jessie asked her.

"Yeah, I did", PIper ran to the Hangar and waited until Jessie opened the door and ran back to the headquarters. Piper opened the door and saw daredevil all tied up.

'_Phoenix!_', She thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dark Ace was laready on his wau out, when he heard footsteps right behind him.

"Hand back my son!", Piper demanded.

"You want him? Come and get him then", Dark put the child on the ground and attacked Piper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aerrow finally noticed that there was one ship less in the sky. He contacted the Black Dragons.

"Jessie, here", Aerrow was confused.

"Where's Piper?", he asked.

"She went back in"

"How long was that?"

"About ten minutes now. She hadn't contacted me since and I can't leave the ship"

Aerrow told Finn to take over until he came back. Junko joined Finn in the fight, while Aerrow went to see if Piper was okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dark Ace kicked Piper in face and sent her flying. Piper had gotten stronger, she landed on her feet and continued fighting him.

"The Storm Hawks did slow you down", Dark Ace was trying to make her mad.

"Actually no, They made me stronger!", she punched and kicked him right in the gut.

The Dark Ace had enough and slashed the flesh on her legs.

"AAAH!"

He then kicked her in the throat and she hit her head on the wall and was knocked out. Dark Ace picked up the young boy, left the Terra and returned to the Cruiser.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aerrow had heard her scream. When he arrived he saw the small puddle of blood.

"PIPER!", he ran to her side.

Aerrow lifted her up and carried her to the Infermary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On Cyclonia, the Dark Ace locked the 3 year old boy in a small room. Master Cyclonis went to see the small boy.

"MOMMY!"

"Your mommy, won't be coming for you"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aerrow was outside her room the wholetime. The rest of the squadrons went to see if they were okay.

"I was too late. I couldn't protect her"

"Dude, you weren't even near her"

"That's the point, Finn", Jazzie retorted at him.

The doctor went in to check on her.

"SHE'S GONE!"

Everyone went in and saw that he was right. Piper sneaked out the window and left the hospital ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper was dress and in the ship. Jessie was the first one to find her. Piper saw him.

"Go ahead and tell them i'm here", Piper growled.

"I'll keep them busy. You'll need a ride to get there"

Jessie pulled off the plastic cover from a Skimmer. It was Grizzlys Skimmer.

"I thought i-"

"You thought wrong. You better get going before they find you, Piper. I know you have to do this alone"

"I just wish t-"

"That Aerrow would come with you. It would make sense. After all he is your sons father. Why didn't you tell him?"

"I'll tell you later"

"Right you better go"

Jessie helped her sneak away from the Terra. As soon that she was far enough, Jessie returned to the ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone else was exhausted. Aerrow saw Jessie from the corner of his eye entering the ship. He followed him. Jessie was repairing his Skimmer, when Aerrow was lloking at him.

"What can I do you for?"

"Where's Grizzly's Skimmer?"

"What are you tal- Where is it?", he lied.

Aerrow could tell that he was lying.

"I know you're lying, Jessie. Now where is she?"

"You're smart, where do you think?"

Aerrow knew. Cyclonia.

"I'm going to go get the others"

"No you're not. You're going after her"

"Why?"

"She has something to tell you and it has to be private. She knew she should have told you a long time ago. All I can say is that Phoenix is going to be four tomorrow", Jessie left the ship.

Aerrow got onto his Skimmer and went after Piper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper had landed and hid the Skimmer. While trying to find a place to sneak in, she had found a small cavern and decide to camouflage it and spend the night there. It was starting to get dark.

'_I hope Aerrow gets here soon_', Piper hoped in her thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. The Truth About Phoenix

Last Battle

Chapter XI

The Truth About Phoenix

**Junko: The last chapter was good but kind of short**

**Jenergy: I didn't have a lot of ideas for the last one**

**Aerrow: But it was still a good chapter**

**Piper: I can't wait to read this chapter.**

**Jenergy: Thanks... OWN WITH THE STORY! I AM EVIL!**

**Aerrow & Piper: Oh not again :(**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

The sun was almost gone. Piper knew in her mind that Aerrow wasn't coming. She went on and made a plan for her to do. While she was drawing a plan in the dirt with a smal stick, Piper didn't hear someone walking towards her.

"I better be in this plan", Aerrow told her.

"Aerrow. You actually came?"

"What did Jessie mean by '_Needs to tell the truth_' huh?"

Piper made a signal for him to sit next to her.

"I knew I should've told you this a long time ago, Aerrow. I didn't know how you would have reacted or what you would have done"

"Just tell me what you want to tell me and who is it about?"

"The truth about Phoenix, Aerrow"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the guys on Terra Rex noticed that Aerrow was gone. Jazzie and Charles knew that it was Jessies diong. They told everyone the secret about Phoenix.

"Wait so Phoenix father is Aerrow? How?", Finn asked.

"Would you like to answer this question, Jazzie?"

She just gave hima threatening look.

"Listen! 4 years ago at Grizzlys funeral, they got intoa strong argument, slept together, Piper found out she was pregnant. She was affraid of what or how Aerrow would react. I know I would have done the samething"

"Me too", Charles added.

Jazzie slapped the back of his head.

"We're going after them"

As they were heading towards the ship, Jessie hid parts of motors from every available ship somewhere in the storage. Stork came in, with a serious face.

"Where's the Generator?"

The rest came in time to save Jessie from Storks wrapth. He explained what he saw from a far.

"Why would you do that? Unless... you were trying to buy some time for someone or some people", Harrier exclaimed.

"I just think that Aerrow and Piper should do this together. It's their child!"

"Aerrow doesn't know"

"He will now"

"What?", Starling asked.

"Piper asked me to do this. She wanted to tell Aerrow everything", Jessie explained.

Everyone had to check the generators and makes sure that everyone of them was returned before they were reportred missing. Afterwards they decided to take Jessies advice and wait for Aerrow and Piper to call them for back up. They were all nervous, especially Radarr and Stork. They waited in the headquarters, until they knew that they were ready for the recue mission. They got what they needed, weapons, crystals, armor, fuel, Skimmers, and other things that they knew was important.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aerrow was feeling very nervous.

"David isn't Phoenix father"

"He isn't?", Aerrow was confused.

"No... you are, Aerrow"

Aerrow backed away from her. He just couldn't believe it, he was a father and she never told him. After a minute he snapped back into reality, and was about to confront er, when he saw the sadness in her face.

"It bothered me every second since I found out, Aerrow. I wanted to tell you so many times but I just couldn't", Piper was holding her tears in.

He only knew one thing to do. He held her in his ams and comforted her. She held him back and started crying.

"It's okay Piper. I'm just in shock", Aerrow told her.

Piper backed away from him. She could sense that he was lying.

"Just tell the truth"

"You wanna know the truth? I'm pissed, and relief, Betrayed mostly. I still..."

"You still what?", Piper was hoping for the worse.

Aerrow kissed her, "I still love you, Piper".

"Why?"

"What happened 4 years ago was the best thing that happened. I thought It meant that the barriers that I had built all those years were destroyed. Then I found out that you were engaged and had a child. I felt so alone. I wished that it was me instead of David. Having a family... How far have you gone with him"

"He believed after we were married was the right time"

"Good"

"Huh?"

Aerrow leaned in for another kiss. Piper returned it. He pretty much dragged her towards the cavern.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snipe spent most of his time playing with Phoenix. For a reason, he could see the light side of this Cyclonian. Ravess didn't mind, as long that he wasn't messing things up. Master Cyclonis was looking through books and plans. She was planning something big. But what was it? The only person that was wondering was the Dark Ace. He tried asking her but she was too busy to answer his questions. Snipe and Phoenix were putting a puzzle together. They were having the time of their lives. After a while Phoenix went to sleep. Snipe left the room adn met up with Ravess.

"I like the boy"

"Too bad. Master Cyclonis is disposing of him tomorrow at the crack of dawn!"

"She's going to kill him?", Snipe couldn't believe it.

"Whatever you do Snipe, don't interfere, i'm warning you in advance, okay?"

"... okay", Snipe eventually agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone had theur thing ready and left Terra Rex. Harrier tagged along for the rescue mission. While they were getting everything ready, Radarr stayed in his corner and comforted Daredevil, who felt really bad about what had happened to Phoenix. Starling noticed that and pointed it to Jazzie.

"Daredevil always blamed himself, whenever something happens to Phoenix or Piper. He acts just like PIper", Jazzie told Starling.

They continued gettig their things ready and then went to get some shut eye. They parked the Condor on a Terra not too far from Cyclonia. They knew that tomorrow was going to be a fight they will remember.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. You're Too Stubborn, You Know

Last Battle

Chapter XII

You're Too Stubborn, You Know

**Aerrow: Oh I wonder what happened between me and Piper *Sarcastic***

**Finn: Dude, you don't remember!?**

**Jenergy & Piper: ... Idiot... OWN WITH THE STORY!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

On the Condor, Stork was about to start up the engine, when he saw a Cyclonian Cruiser heading towards them. He sounded the alarm and everyone woke up. Charles and Jessie were the first one the arrive at the bridge.

"What going on!?", Charles asked Stork.

"We've been spotted!", Stork pointed out the window.

Both guys looked out and saw a coupled of talons heading their way. After quickly telling everyone, most of them went and fought. Junko, Stork, Charles and Radarr stayed in the Condor and helped their friends in the fight. They knew that this fight would take them a while.

"We're doom", Stork muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper went in the cyclonian castle, without Aerrow. She had to do this on her own, Piper couldn't bare losing someone that mean the whole world to her, next to Phoenix.

'_I'm sorry Aerrow, I have to do this alone_', Piper looked back.

She continued her way in the castle, avoiding talons and the Dark Ace. On the way Piper saw a room guarded by three talons. Either Cyclonis was in there or Phoenix, she had to take a chance. Piper quickly knocked out the talons and entered the room.

**SWOOSH, BAM!**

Piper was hit in the shoulder by Ravess.

"If you're looking for that brat of a child of yours, he's gone"

"Where is he!?", Piper got up.

"Snipe is probably getting rid of the corpse right now", Ravess had an evil smirk on her face.

Piper attacked and pinned Ravess to the ground. She was strangleling Ravess. Instead of killing her, Piper slammed her head onto the groung and knocked her out. After leaving the room and bandaged her shoulder, Piper continued looking for her son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aerrow woke up and saw that he was alone. He put his uniform back on and went to help his family. Halfway to the castle, he heard the alarm going off. Aerrow saw the only door that wasn't guarded by talons. He found out why, the hard way. It was the dumpster pick alley. Aerrow held his breath and try to find a quick way out of the alley before he was found or suffocates.

'_Of all the places that I could end up, I ended here_', Aerrow thought to himself.

After a coupled of minutes, he finally found his way out. He was in a hallway. He now smelled like rotten garbage. He wondered around walking and ended up in Snipe room. In the distnace, he saw a small bottle of cologe and quickly sprayed himself and continued to look for Phoenix and Piper. All he could think was what she had said before he fell asleep.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Flashback_

_Both of them were holding one another. Aerrow was kissing her neck, which woke her. He could see that something was bothering with her._

_"What's bothering you?"_

_"I hope he's okay", Piper thought out loud._

_"If i'm his da -_

_"You are"_

_"Then he'll be okay", Aerrow ran his fingers through her midnight blue hair._

_Piper still knew that she had to do this on her own._

_"Something else is bothering you"_

_"I think I should go on my own", Aerrow backed away from her. _

_"Why? To get yourself kill?"_

_"I don't want you to get hurt an-"_

_Piper was silent by his lips. He held her head firmly and deepened the kiss. They seperated to catch their breath. Aerrow looked right into her eyes._

_"How do you think I wouldd feel, if you and Phoenix goot hurt? I finally have you back in my life, Piper... I don't want to lose you or Phoenix, again"_

_Piper knew that she had to do it alone. She also knew that Aerrows' stubborness would never let her win. She was about to protest, when he kissed her again. Pretty soon, she found herself lying on her back again._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He snapped out of it and saw calling the guards and swearing at them.

"DID YOU FIND HER!?"

"N-n-no"

"When I get my hands on her, she won't have time to take another breath!", Ravess walked away.

Aerrow had to hurry up and find her. He was about to follow Ravess, when he heard a small commotion in the other direction. Aerrow got there and saw Piper, badly wounded and out of breath, surrounded by talons. Aerrow took some out and they were now back t back.

"What are you doing here?", She asked him.

"I told you that I wouldn't let you go alone and I keep my word"

"You're too stubborn, you know"

"So are you... I still love you"

Both of them took out the talons. Ravess and Dark Ace fired a shot and hit them. Aerrow and Piper were knocked out. They were about to kill them both, when Cyclonis and Snipe stopped them.

"We'll release the young boy and keep his mother and her friend here"

"What how are we going to release him?", Snipe asked her.

"He's going to be in a special room in the castle, until the others arrive. Then we'll give him to the others"

"You know that they're going to fight for their commanders", Dark Ace pointed out.

"I KNOW THAT, ACE! I'm not stupid! They'll go back to their teamates... lifeless"

They shared an evil lagh, all together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They finally won the battle. They quickly repaired the Condor and were heading towards Cyclonia. Stork and Jessie took turns steering the Condor.

"I hope Aerrow and Piper are okay", Jessie told himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. The Song That Keeps Us Strong

Last Battle

Chapter XIII

The Song That Keeps Us Strong

**Junko: That was a sweet Chapter *snif***

**Finn: And suspenful!**

**Jenergy: Okay I finally got my labtop back! OWN WITH THE STORY! :D**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

Aerrow woke up in a chamber, surrounded by talons on the outside. He was about to say something, when the door opened and in came Master Cyclonis. Aerrow gave her a threatening look.

"Glare all you want, Storm Hawk. I did a little blood test on that child. It says that you're the childs' father. Meaning that you have strong feelings for Piper"

Aerrow had an idea what she was going to do. Either torture him infront of Piper or torture her in front of him. Either way they would both suffer.

"You wouldn't dare!", he barked at her.

"Oh I would"

A special wall slid opened, revealing a badly beatened Piper. She was chained to the wall. Ravess pulled out a special arrow, implanted with a shard of a Ice Crystal. She aimed and released.

"AAAAAH!", Piper was hit right in her left leg.

Aerrow got up but was kicked down by Dark Ace. Master Cyclonis took a fire Crystal and placed it on her skin, scorching it.

"AAAAAAAAH!"

"STOP IT!", Aerrow demanded.

Cyclonis looked back and actually listened to him. Ravess grabbed the same kind of arrow and fired it again. This time it hit Piper in her right arm.

"Either I torture her or Ravess does"

"How about neither you or Ravess hurt her!"

"Okay... ACE! Take care of her!", Cyclonis ordered him.

The Dark Ace walked up to the injured Sky Knight and used mostly his fist to hurt her. Aerrow tried to stop him but was shot right in the calf by Ravess.

"You had your choice, Aerrow", Ravess warned him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snipe was in Phoenix room.

"Is my mommy coming for me?"

Snipe couldn't lie to the young man.

"Yes she is, you just ignore the purple blob", Snipe told him.

Phoenix continued on the puzzle, while Snipe tried to come up with an excuse to save Phoenix. A talon came in to tell him that Ravess was coming in the room. She came in as soon that he announced her presence.

"What are you doing here?", Snipe asked her

"We just finished with those two Sky Knights, for now", she answered him.

Snipe pointed at Phoenix. Ravess knew what he was talking about.

"Why should he care? Why are you always with this brat?"

"He's not a brat! He's actually smart for his age, Ravess"

Ravess ignored him and told him about Cyclonis plan. She left the room, leaving Snipe and Phoenix all alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cyclonis finally created a crystal powerful enough to take over the Atmos. She had to test it first and she knew the right Guinea pig, Piper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had the same cell. Aerrow held her in his arms, to make her feel safe. Piper stated humming a familiar tune. Aerrow started singing it to change her mind.

Aerrow:_I need your boo_

_I gotta see your boo_

_And there's hearts all over the world tonight_

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight_

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight_

Piper: _Hey, little mama_

_Ooh, you're a stunner_

_Hot... little figure_

Aerrow:_Yes, you're a winner_

_And I'm so glad to be __**yours**_

He kissed her. Piper put her palms against his cheeks. Even if they were in this kind of situations, they were still strong.

Talons opened the door and dragged Piper and Aerrow to Master Cyclonis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Condor landed on a safe zone on Cyclonia. Stork, Radarr, Daredevil, and Charles stayed on the Condor, while the other went to rescue Phoenix, and help Aerrow and Piper. Daredevil was lying on the ground and never moved an inch.

"It's not your fault, Daredevil", Charles was on his knees.

"He might have Mind Worms"

Charles gave him a concerned look, before continuing guarding teh Condor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aerrow was set in a chair and was strapped in. Piper was strapped on a metal table. Cyclonis pulled out a large metal arm and placed it over Pipers' body. On the tip of the arm was an unknown crystal.

"I created this crystal. Its what I call an elemental crystal, you see. Lightning, Ice, Fire, and a coupled of surprises that's just going to kill you"

A coupled of the talons laughed. Cyclonis ordered them to leave the room, to continue her work. Aerrow tried to break free but failed. She activated the crystal and backd away. Ice was the first to release. It pierces right through her shoulder.

"PIPER!", Aerrow shouted on the top of his lungs.

The ice was supose to have disappeared. Cyclonis told Aerrow that the Ice will disappear, when the crystal will run out of energy. Piper was in great pain now. Now it was Fire. She moved the arms position and released fire. It burned a small part of her back.

"STOP IT, YOU'RE KILLING HER!"

"That's the idea", she answered him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harrier and the rest of the gang had heard Aerrow shoutinf Pipers name. They were about to move on, when they saw Snipe holding Phoenix and walking towards them.

"Stop, where you are", Harrier demanded.

"Take him and leave this place"

"Why are you helping?", Jazzie asked.

"I know that Cyclonis killing a child to test that new crystal of hers is wrong. That's why I'm helping just this once", Snipe walked away.

"Where's mommy?", Phoenix asked Jessie.

"She's looking for ya, right now little buddy"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper was badly injured. She was just shocked by lightning, from the crystal. One of the surprises was about to be release, when it was low on power.

"Oh well that's going to be for later, I guess"

Talons came in and took Piper away, while they took Aerrow back into his cell. He heard one of the talons say, in the backround, "She barely has a pulse". He knew he had to do something, before Piper would die in a awful death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	14. Just A Dream

Last Battle

Chapter XIV

Just A Dream

**Jenergy: Before you guys bite my head off, nothing bad is going to happen to Piper!**

**Aerrow: Good**

**Jenergy: ... Yet-OWN ITH THE STORY!**

**Aerrow damn it**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

Aerrow was thrown into the cellar. The talons locked the door and left the area. He quickly got up and tried to escape but failed. Aerrow had to save Piper and get Phoenix and then leave Cyclonia. He knew that he had to destroy that crystal first. That was easier said than done though. He sat on the ground and tried to think of a plan.

"There as to be a way out of here?", Aerrow told himself out loud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper woke up all bandaged in a special chamber. She was still strapped to the table. Master Cyclonis came in and place the crystal back on the metal arm.

"Luckely this crystal recharges quickly, Piper", She told the wounded prisoner.

"Where's Aerrow?"

"He's probably thinking of a way out, right now. Good luck with that! I've doubled the guards, if he's spotted and caught, kill him on site!"

"Don't please", Piper begged.

"... You better tell him that before he tries anything", she had an evil grin in her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aerrow was beginning to lose his patience. He then heard Pipers voice on the intercom.

"Aerrow, whatever you do, don't try to escape. If you're caught they're going to kill you on site. Please stay in your cell", Piper begged.

He didn't listen. He had found a way out and took the chances.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone else had heard Pipers voice on the intercom.

"MOMMY!", Phoenix cried.

"Everything'll be alright, Phoenix. Harrier, Starling, go back to the Condor and stay there! I think they'll need your help, if we're discovered"

Both of them nodded, took Phoenix and returned to the Condor.

"Now we better find Aerrow first", Jazzie told everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cyclonis used a gravetrone crystal on Piper, breaking some bones and ribbs. She spat out some blood. All Cyclonis did was her evil laughter. She healed Piper with another surprised from the elemental crystal.

"Now for the best power... Mind Control"

A green light went right into her eyes. Piper could only hear Cyclonis voice.

"You're going to go and Kill the father of your child", she told her, in a whisper.

"No!"

"You're going to go and Kill the father of you child, Aerrow"

Piper felt her body moving, against her will. Cyclonis handed her a sword planted with two different crystals. A gravetrone and Thunder crystal. At the same time, a talon came in and told Cyclonis that Aerrow had escaped from his cell. Cyclonis jumped at the opportunity and told Piper to go after Aerrow and kill him. Piper got off of the table, grabbed the sword and went looking for the Sky Knight.

'_Noo! I won't kill Aerrow!_', She kept repeating herself.

The talon then noticed a single tear going down the Sky Knight cheek. He was about to ask Cyclonis something, when she told him to evacuate the castle. She wanted to make sure that no one would be in Pipers' way, when she dealt with the other Sky Knight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aerrow was looking for Piper everywhere. He went in Cyclonis office, she wasn't there. Aerrow searched everywhere, until he heard footsteps leading up some stairs. He followed them and ended up in the arena that they had sponsored the wrestling competition. In the cage fight was a myserious figure. Aerrow walked in and the door shut and locked automatically. The lights turned on, revealing Piper in a fighting position. Aerrow was confused, until he saw that part of her eyes were green.

"She's controling you isn't she?", He asked her.

"I serve Cyclonia, Master Cyclonis is my master!"

"... You're so undercontrol by Master Cyclonis", Aerrow muttered to himself.

Piper attacked him. Aerrow was avoiding and blocking her attacks. Piper finally used the gravetrone crystal. Aerrow was pinned to the ground.

"Piper..FIGHT IT!", Aerrow shouted at her.

"You're too loud! I've had enough of this, time to finish you off, Sky Knight", Piper lifted her sword and was about kill Aerrow, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Mommy!"

She turned and saw Phoenix and the rest of the guys.

"She has to be under Cyclonis control", Jazzie told everyone.

"No doubt 'bout that, Jazzie. Piper stop!", Jessie answered her.

"Atmosian scum", She retorted.

Phoenix was small enought to get through the cage and hugged his mothers' leg. She stopped and looked at the young child.

"I want to go home, mommy"

Pipers' hand was shaking. She dropped the sword, releasing Aerrow from the gravetrone power.

"So do I, With you and Phoenix"

"Dude what what about us?", Finn whispered to Jazzie.

She slapped him across the head and told him to be quiet.

"I'm not leaving without you Piper", Aerrow held her in his arms.

Cyclonis was watching from a far. She gripped on the crystal and tightened it. It affected Pipers breathing, killing her.

She fell to the ground trying to catch her breath but couldn't. Aerrow and Phoenix were over her and trying to find out what was wrong with her.

"PIPER!"

"MOMMY!"

Master Cyclonis raised a light to her. Aerrow saw her and gave her a deadly glare.

"I'm tired of seeing her fight through my perfect plan. So i'm ending her life right now!"

"STOP IT!", Aerrow shouted at her."Phoenix watch over your mother, while I go take care of Cyclonis"

Phoenix nodded. Aerrow activated his gliders and attacked Cyclonis. She held the crystal tighter. Pipers' skin was paler. Jessie ran somewhere. He quickly climbed the wall and was near Cyclonis.

"That's our monkey man", Jazzie told Junko and Finn.

Aerrow landed on the edge of the ledge and kept his distance. Jessie was right behind. Piper quickly activated the gravetrone crystal and held her son. They all started floating in the air. Cyclonis and Aerrow were away from the balcony, except for Jessie. Everyone else was holding on, but Piper and Phoenix were against the cage ceiling. She diactivated the crystal and fell to the ground. Piper got all the severe damage insead of Phoenix, and Aerrow had still his gliders and landed without a scratch on him. Unfortunately fro Cyclonis she landed on her head and died. Aerrow turned around and saw that the crystal stopped glowing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the Condor, they were under attack.

"WE'RE DOOMED!!", Stork was going crazy.

"Everyone was too busy too notice exceot for Daredevil and Radarr. They calmed him down, eventually.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aerrow broke off the door and went to tell Piper the good news. All he could see was Phoenix crying over his mothers' pale body. He knelt over her and tried to find a pulse.

"Piper?"

Jazzie told Junko to carry Pier body back to the Condor. She quickly pushed Aerrows hand away and did what he was doing.

"There's a pulse but it's very weak, we bette get a move on, now"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	15. The Medalion

Last Battle

Chapter XV

The Medalion

**Jenergy: Everyone is sleeping so... own with the story *whispers***

**________________________________________________________________________________________**

After getting rid of the talons the Storm Hawks left Cyclonia and heading for Atmosia. Junko placed Piper in her old room, while Jazzie tried her best to fix her up. Phoenix was in Aerrows' room, sleeping. Jessie was talking to Charles, Aerrow eaves dropped, thinking that they were going to talk bad about him.

"This has to be the worst birthday that Phoenix has ever had, of all days for this to happen", Jessie was trying to stay calm.

Charles nodded in agreement and they both went to the Hangar. Aerrow had just remembered what Piper had "sneaked" in his pocket 4 years ago. He grabbed a pen and a small card, put the medalion in a box and left it by Phoenix and left.

'_Only a real Storm Hawk can wear this... happy birthday...son_', Aerro had a small grin on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived on Atmosia, Piper was rush right into the ER, then right into the surgery room. Aerrow, Jazzie, and Starling were with him the whole time. After two hours of waiting, the doctor finally came out of the operating room and went over to tell them the results.

"She's going to be fine. She'll be back on her feet within days. But will have to stay out of combat for a coupled of weeks, thouh", the doctor told them all.

The doctor pointed to her room, and Aerrow rushed right in there. There she was, all bandaged up. He sat next to her bed and had a sorrowful look. He felt that it was his fault for what had happened to her. Jazzie and Starling saw that the sun was almost gone. They decided to give them some space, they said their goodbyes and went back to the Condor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got back to the Condor, Jazzie saw Phoenix wearing a Storm Hawks Gold medalion.

"Where did you get that, Phoenix"

Phoenix gave the cards to Jazzie.

"To Phoenix, from...dad. Happy 4th birthday, son"

The young man grinned and continue walking around the Condor. Starling over heard, what Jazzie read out loud.

"So i'm guessing that Aerrow is happy to be a father?"

"Your guess is right", Jazzie had a relief look on her face.

Both of them went in the kitchen to get something to eat and ten went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper was move to ICU for the night, for reasurance. Aerrow was lying against the wall and banged his head against it.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Flashback_

_Aerrow was sleeping in the chair, when he heard wheezing sounds coming from Piper. He woke, went to go get a nurse and doctor. As soon as they saw her face turning blue, they rushed Aerrow out and tried to open her wind-pipe again. They ended up using the defibbralator on her and moved her to ICU. _

_"Why you, of all people, Piper?", Aerrow asked himself._

_End of flash back_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The doctor came out of her room.

"Sky Knight, Aerrow?", he wondered.

"Can I see her, now?", He hurriedly said.

"Are your a member of her family?"

"Yes, I'm her fiance", Aerrow half lied.

The doctor let him through. She was awake but weak. Aerrow sat next of her bed, Piper quickly noticed him.

"How did we get here?", she asked.

"Well it started about 4 years ag-"

"I mean at the hospital", She retorted at him.

"Oh that. We beat Cyclonis, she's dead by the way, adn we left Cyclonia", Aerrow told her.

For most of the night, they talked and talked. After 3 hours, Aerrow held her hand and didn't want to let go. Piper smiled.

"You're stubborn you know", She spat at him, with a smile.

"So are you. I left something to Phoenix before I left the Condor"

"What?"

"That Gold medalion, you gave to me 4 years ago. I thought it may bring him luck, I know it did to me"

"How?"

"I have you back"

He leaned over her and gently placed a kiss on her lips. She returned it. They seperated and looked right into one anothers eyes. They held each others hand, and fell into a peaceful sleep. Coupled of hours later, the sun was starting to rise. The nurse came in and took some test on Piper. She was well enough to leave the hospital and go back to the Condor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At around 8:00 AM, they left the Hospital and return to the Condor. Stork was the first one up. He saw Aerrow and Piper walking towards the Condor and opened the Hangar door. He welcomed them back, and went straight to Phoenix room. She opened the door and saw Darevil and Radarr were already awake. They made her fall to the ground and showed their full affection to her. Aerrow helped her up and saw that Phoenix was already at his mothers feet.

"Hi mommy, hi mister", Phoenix was happy to see both of them.

Piper picked the young man up and whispered something in his Ear.

"You remembered?"

"I'm your mom Phoenix, Of course I remembered. Aerrow told me that you told me that you got a present yesterday. Can I see it?"

She put her son down and he went to get his present. He came back running towards her and showed her the medalion. Piper gave Aerrow a quick smile and he wanted to kiss her but wasn't comfortable. Stork called for her and she told Phoenix that she would e right back and handed him over to Aerrow. Phoenix gave a weird look at him.

"What?"

"Mommy told me that she gave you this before I was born"

Aerrow was nervous. Phoenix gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you daddy"

"Your welcome. Your mom was right, you are smart for your age", Aerrow felt whole again.

Both of them went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Finn and the rest of the guys were watching from a far. Junko, Charles, and Finn were trying to hold their tears in, while Jazzie and Starling were happy to see them together, finally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The new ruler of Cyclonia was now crowned. He was Master Cyclonis younger Brother, Gabryel. He was no Angel, unlike Master Cyclonis who showed some mercy. Dark Ace was still first prime but if he screw even one plan he would spen the rest of his days in the Dungeon.

"I'm going to take my revenge on the Storm Hawks by killing the most valuable thing to that Commander of his"

"The Sky Knight of the Black Dragons, is what he values more than life itself, Master Gabryel", Snipe told him.

"That's good Snipe. Find out where they are and prepare a cruiser to leave as soon as possible!", he ordered.

Every talons was running and getting things ready for the new master of Cyclonia.

"Snipe!"

"Yes my lord?"

"What is the the girls name?"

"Piper, my lord"

"Piper... She's going to regret killing my little sister", he slammed his fist against the table and scared everyone in the room. "NO ONE MESSES WITH MY FAMILY!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	16. Revenge Is Sweet To the Enemy

Last Battle

Chapter XVI

Revenge Is Sweet To The Enemy

**Finn: Now that was a suspenful cliffhanger. Nicely done, Jenergy**

**Jenergy: Thanks Finn**

**Junko: What going to happen now?**

**Jenergy: you have to read the chapter first Junko, nice try though**

**Aerrow: NO IT'S YOUR TURN!**

**Piper: I ACTUALLY USE MY BRAIN AERROW! IT'S YOUR TURN!**

**Aerrow: SAY THAT AGAIN!?**

**Piper: I USE MY B-R-A-I-N !**

**Aerrow: Know what? shut up**

**Piper: You shut up!**

**Aerrow: No YOU!**

**Jenergy: SIT!**

***both of them sit in seperate chair***

**Jenergy: What is going on here?**

**Aerrow: I keep saying that it Pipers' turn to go to a Sky Knight meeting while I watch Phoenix**

**Piper: And I keep saying that it's your TURN!**

**Aerrow: Yo-**

**Jenergy: ENOUGH! OWN WITH THE DAMN STORY! YOU TWO STAY, THE REST LEAVE!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

After a hard day of work, Everyone wentto bed early. Phoenix was the first one to fall asleep. The only ones that were still wide awake were Aerrow and Piper, who were looking at the stars, through the bridge window. Piper looked at the stars, while he looked at her and admired her. She eventually asked him why he was staring at her.

"I don't what I would've done, if I've lost you back there, Piper"

She placed a soft hand on his cheek and slowly moved her fingers against his skin. He out his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"I'm going to bed", Piper told him.

"Goodnight, Piper", He kissed her again, before letting go.

She smacked her forehead, and he looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm - Going - To - _Bed_", She said it slowly.

"And I said- oh", Aerrow finally caught on.

She grabbed hold of his hand and had a good laugh until they reached his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Cruiser was a coupled of hours away from the Condor. Ravess was getting a dozen of talons ready for the attack on the Condor. Gabryel was in his new room looking out his window at the night stars as well. The Dark Ace knocked at his door, before entering.

"What do you want, Ace", He growled.

"I wanted to make sure that you're comfortable in your new... chamber", he answered.

"Yes giving me my late sisters' Chamber"

The Dark Ace loathed the new ruler of Cyclonia. He bowed and left the room and returned to his quarters. Ravess came in.

"What do you want, Ravess!?"

"Don't get grochy with me, Ace. Listen I have a plan to get rid of that Piper"

"I'm listening"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn and Charles were trying to listen through Aerrows' door, when Jazzie caught them.

"Wh-"

"Shh", both guys pointed at the door.

"Heh heh Aerrow stop.", they heard Piper.

Jazzie pushed Charles out the side, "Move over", she whispered.

"Mmm Aerrow", They overheard her moaning.

Starling heard some commotion and left her room, only to see the crowd in front of Aerrows room.

"Get away from the-"

"Aaah Piper", Aerrow moaned out.

"Move over", Starling whispered.

Everyone was listening in. Jazzie covered both Finn and Charles mouth from laughting. Starling Shushed Radarr.

"AERROW!"

"PIPER!"

Everyone put their Ears against the door and tried to hear something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aerrow was fast asleep, on his stomach with a grin on his face. Piper got dressed, kissed the back of his neck and opened the door. Everyone fell to the ground, when she opened the door.

"Were you guys-", PIper was blushing bad.

"Sorry", all of them said at the same time.

"Not a word about this", Piper threatened them.

They shook their head and returned to their rooms. Piper went back to her room and fell asleep, sitting at her desk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was up. Aerrow was the last one, for once. He walked to the bridge and saw that everyone was looking at him with an evil grin on their faces. Piper was in the Hangar tuning some Skimmers. Aerrow asked Stork how he was doing.

"I know you're doing better than me _Aerrow_", Stork teased him.

Everyone else started laughing. Aerrow blushed and left the bridge to go see Piper. When he got there, he saw hat she had oil stains on her uniform. He walked behind her and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Morning. Last night was amazing", he whispered to her.

"I know... has everyone been giving you weird looks?"

"They won't stop smiling at me and Stork just teased me. Does that answer your question?"

Piper stuck her Tongue out at him, which made him laugh. They were about to kiss again, when the alarm sounded and they both ran to the bridge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	17. Deal Or Death!

Last Battle

Chapter XVII

Deal Or Death!

**Jenergy: What is this fight really about?**

**Aerrow: ...**

**Piper: It's embarassing, Jenergy**

**Jenergy: Just tell me**

**Piper: Aerrow, it's been over a month since... you know**

**Jenergy: ... Okay :S I'm leaving this between you two. I'll I have to say is this... *sighs* Kiss her**

**Aerrow: How can a k-"**

**Jenergy: JUST DO IT! OWN WITH THE STORY! :D**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

Aerrow and Piper arrived at the bridge.

"Stork what's going on?"

"Cyclonian Cruiser heading towards us! We're doomed!", Stork was twiching like crazy.

Jessie helped by trying to calm down Stork. The rest went to get ready for Battle. Piper stayed on the Condor, to help with those who were staying. She went to her room and hid Phoenix, along with Daredevil to watch over him.

"I'll be back guys", She told them, before leaving the room.

When Piper got back to the bridge, they were already having trouble. She took charge and dealt with all the problems.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the sky, the rest of the team was taking out most of the talons. What they didn't know was that Gabryel had taken his Skimmer onto the Condor and had sneaked in it. Piper was in the generator room, when she thought she had heard noises coming from the hallway. She peeked her head into the hall way and saw a shadow. She followed it, thinking that it someone from the team. She turned to the right, only to be hit right in the face and knocked out. He carried her in his arms and took her onto his Skimmer and keft the Condor and returned back into the cruiser.

"What do you want us to do with her, my lord?", a talon asked.

"Dungeon... tie her against the wall and have guards guarding it 24/7", he ordered.

"Yes my lord!", he answered, before taking her to the dungeon.

"She's beautiful... I could _use_ her", He started laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cruiser was retreating, after taking a lot of damage. Everyone returned to celebrate. Aerrow noticed that Piper wasn't seen, after a coupled of minutes.

"Stork where's Piper?"

"She went to the generator, to fix it and make it work better", he answered the Sky Knight. Aerrow looked all over the area and couldn't find her.

Aerrow ran back to the bridge, "I can't find her!", he shouted.

He ran into her room and found Daredevil and Phoenix, hiding in the closet.

"Daredevil, can you help me find Piper?", he asked the Saber-Toothed Tiger.

He got up and caught her scent, before leaving the room. He ran to the generator room and walked back, with his nose in the air. He growled and went to the ladder, which goes up to the top of the Condor. Aerrow climbed up and was now on top of the Condor. Held on tight and looked all around him for any signs of her. Aerrow was about to go back down, when he saw from a far burnt tire mark. He knew that something had happened to her. The Cyclonians had her. He went bacl down and ran to the bridge again.

"She's been kidnapped by Cyclonians! Stork, head a course to Cyclonia!", Aerrow ordered.

"We can't, the Condor took some pretty bad damage Aerrow. We have to land and repair the Condor, before rescuing Piper", Stork told Aerrow.

Knowing that Stork was right, Aerrow went to the Hangar and punched the wall, until his fist were bleeding. Daredevil waited until he calmed down before letting Phoenix near him. Once he was on the ground grunting inpain, Phoenix put a comfort hamd on his fathers' shoulder. Aerrow looked back and saw his sons' smile. He had his mothers' smile, which gave him confidence. After bandaging his hand, Aerrow got everything for the rescue mission. He would risk his life to safe her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper woke up, strapped into a not so comfortable chair. She kept trying to escape, until she saw someone coming out of the shadows. It was Gabryel.

"So... you're the Sky Knight that killed my little sister huh? You're so beautiful, yet I have to kill that red headed Sky Knight has a punishement... too bad"

"Don't you dare to hurt him!", Piper barked at him.

"SILENCE!", Gabryel punched her in the face. "I can do whatever I want! I'm the new ruler of Cyclonia! Watch".

He grabbed her chin tightly and kissed her on the lips. She broke through one of te straps and kicked Gabryel in the nuts, making him fall to the ground. Ravess pulled ouy an arrow and was about to shoot her, when he interupted.

"SNIPE!?", Gabryel called him.

"Yes my lord?"

"Take her to...", he slammed his foot right into her leg, making her cry. Gabryel then muffled her scream of pain by pressing his lips tightly to hers, "my chamber".

Snipe didn't want to, at first. He listened to the new ruler and took Piper to his chamber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snipe dropped her right onto the ground and left. She tried to find a way out of the rom, when she was hit across the face by Gabryel.

"This is the thanks I get for not killing you!?", he barked at her.

Piper just spat in his face. Gabryel wiped the saliva off of his face and kicked her in teh stomach. He used a gravetrone crystal to slam her against the wall.

"I'm going to chain you against this wall, until you change your mind. I'm going to kill that damn Sky Knight!"

"Don't yo-", She was slammed against the wall again.

"SILENCE! Looks like you have a lot to learn. I'm going to make an ultamatium. You either become my "personal" servant or I kill that Sky Knight of yours and the young man as well. RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU! I'll be back at sundown and hopefully you've picked the right decision"

Gabryel left the room, after tying her to the wall, with chains. Piper had already made her decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Condor had just landed, they were only a coupled of miles away from Cyclonia. Aerrow was being impatient about everything. Jessie took him to the side and talked to him.

"Listen, Aerrow. We all want to go and rescue Piper, right now. We y'all have to be prepared for it first and that includes the Condor there. Focus on this and once we're in the skies then you can focus on Piper again, okay?", Jessie was being honest.

"... Okay okay", Aerrow knew that Jessie was right.

They each had an area to work and repair on. They took their time and focused. They were pretty tired, when they finished, It was almost sundown. They started up the engines again and flew right up in the skies again. Aerrow was already on his SKimmer waiting not only for the rest to show up but for the doors to open and to begin the rescue mission.

"Hold on Piper... I'm coming for you", he told himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	18. Too Little, Too Late

Last Battle

Chapter XVIII

Too Little, Too Late

***Aerrow and Piper are making out on the couch***

**Jenergy: This is why, I don't help couples**

**Finn: Because you help?**

**Jenergy: No... Because they always have to "make up" in front of me. OWN WITH THE STORY!:D AND I'M LEAVING THE ROOM!:S**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

The Condor had reached Cyclonia, it was now night. They were a little too late. Piper had told her decision to Gabryel, to save Aerrows and Phoenix lives. Aerrow had parked and hid his Skimmer. Finn and Charles took out a coupled of talons and took their uniforms to get in. Jazie and Starling were in front, while the guys were taking Aerrow to custody. That was their plan. While they get rid of most of the talons, Aerrow has to find Piper, find the rest of the guys and get out. They went up to the office, where they found Gabryel.

"What the hell do yo- Well if it isn't the Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks", He had an evil grin on his face.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHERE IS PIPER!?", aerrow barked at him.

"You and that beauty act a like. She's chain on the wall of my room. Throw him there!", he said.

Gabryel walked in the room, when Aerrow was thrown onto the ground. He activated the gravetrone crystal to make him immobolized. Aerrow opened his eyes and saw Piper chained to the wall.

"PIPER!"

"AERROW! You lied you bastard!"

"WATCH IT!", he hit Piper across the face angering Aerrow.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!", Aerrow barked at him.

"He was captured here, by the talons"

"What are you talking about?"

"....", Piper didn't answer him.

"I gave your Sky Knight an Ultamatium. Either she becomes my 'Personal' Servant", Gabryel raised his eyebrows, "Or I kill you and that brat of a child in front of her".

"You wou-"

"Unlike my younger sister, Cyclonis. I don't show any mercy. Here's an example".

He dragged Aerrow closer to him and Piper. Gabryel licked her neck, he cut through her uniform and started to lift it. All Aerrow kept trying was to get u and kill the bastard. He shook his head and actually cut her skin.

"Stop... please", Piper begged.

"A deal is a deal", He retorted back at her.

Aerrows rage was increasing. He wanted to kill Gabryel right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starling and the others were looking for the Crystal that Cyclonis had created, before she died. They knew that it was somewhere in the castle. They were running out of time, they had to go and help Aerrow up eventually. Jazzie, Finn, and Charles went East of the castle, while Starling, Junko, and Radarr went West. Finn and Charles kept getting distracted by all the noises that was going on all around them.

"Would you two get a grip. This castle is probably very old. Meaning it's normal for it to make strange noises", Jazzie told the boys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabryel was kissing Piper, in front of Aerrow. The Sky Knight could see that Piper was trying to pull away.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS!", Aerrow threatened Gabryel.

"I would be careful if I were you, Storm Hawk!", Gabryel warned him.

He grabbed hold fof Pipers neck and put all of his body weight on her.

"GET OFF OF HER!"

"MAke me!"

Aerrow couldn't move. All he could do is watch. That's was when he could feel his arms and legs again. He looked up and saw that Gabryel was too occupied with Piper that he had dropped his staff. By the time Gabryel had realized, Aerrow punched the man right in the face and had broken his nose. He unchained Piper, who was very weak.

"I'm getting you out of here, Piper", he told her, when he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He was carrying her bridal style.

"I'm sorry", Piper was shaking.

"Don't be... It's my fault"

He carried her away from the chamber and saw Starling, Junko and Radarr holding a box.

"You guys have what we needed?"

They nodded and met up with the rest and left Cyclonia. After they took off of Cyclonia, Gabryel called upon Ravess and Dark Ace.

"My lord... what h-"

"DON'T ASK! I HAVE TO GET RID OF THAT PIPER! I fell for her beauty... I have to kill her!"

"Ravess came up with a plan that only me and her can fufill, my lord"

"I'm listening!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours after treating her injuries, Piper went to check on Phoenix.

"Mommy!", shouted the young boy.

Piper laughed and held him in her arms. Aerrow was in the Hangar. After putting her son to sleep, she went looking for Aerrow. Strok was going to bed, while Jessie was piloting the Condor. She was about to give up, when she thought she had heard a small commotion in the Hangar. She walked in and saw Aerrow hitting the wall. He was so focused on getting his anger out that he never noticed her watching him.

"If you keep this up, you're going to brake something", Piper finally spoke.

"The wall?", Aerrow refused to look at her.

"No. Your hand", She grabbed it and took a look at it.

After removing the glove, she saw his knuckles were bleeding very badly. She dragged him to the first Aid kit in the Hangar and treated it. Piper had suffered a trauna shock and had forgotten about what had almost happened on Cyclonia. She only remebers him beating her in front of Aerrow. He was relieve that she had forgotten.

"What's wrong?", She asked him.

"I still think that I should have killed him"

"What would that prove? That you got lucky and what to stay lucky? Killing someone isn't something you want to have on your mind, Aerrow", She poked him hard in the ribbs.

Aerrow knew that she was right. He thanked her and walked to his room. Piper stayed in the Hangar all night. She couldn't sleep, for a reason. All she knew was that something was troubling her a lot. Before she knew it, the sun was already shining. Piper went to take a shower, before anyone else took it first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She washed her hair and cleaned her body. While she was drying her hair, she got dressed and then left. Only to walk into Aerrow.

"Hey"

"Hey... how did you sleep?", she asked him.

"Okay. How about you?"

"I couldn't sleep at all"

"....", Aerrow had nothing else to say.

Piper walked pass him and went to get something to eat. Something was bothering him and she knew it. Piper was going to talk to him, whether he wants to or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	19. Truly

Last Battle

Chapter XVIIII

Truly

**Jenergy: Finn turn up your music, now**

**Finn: You told that I couldn't**

**Jenergy: I'm making an exception right now. My room is right next to Aerrows and Pipers.**

**Finn: Oh... KK then! SWEET!**

**JEnergy: OWN WITH THE STORY! :D:D**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jazzie had turned the radio on, to listen to some music. Charles favourite song was playing, _If I Never See Your Face Again - Marron 5 feat. Rihanna_. Piper also liked that song and was humming it. Aerrow was just coming out of the shower, when Starling walked in and quickly walked out with a blush on her face.

"We have to fix that lock", Aerrow muttered to himself.

Starling used the other shower in Pipers old room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aerrow went in the Kitchen, hoping to catch Piper. She wasn't around. He saw the rest of the guys having a good time.

"Stork have you seen Piper?", he asked his Merb friend.

"Try the Hangar", he pointed towards the Hangar.

Aerrow decided to go see what she was doing in the Hangar. He walked in and saw that she was just looking at the sky. He wrapped his arms around her but she walked away. He had a sad look on his face.

"I remembered this mmornign Aerrow"

"Remember what?", he lied.

"Don't even try. I fully remembered what had happened on Cyclonia. You didn't have to pretend like nothing happened", Piper was furious towards him.

"Why are you making a big deal about this Piper?", Aerrow asked the wrong question to her.

"I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"YOU WERE HIDING SOMETHING THAT IS IMPORTANT TO ME!"

"WHY WOULD THAT BE IMPORTANT!?"

"you know what? Just foret it, i'm wasting my breath", Piper was about to leave, when an arrow pierced her leg. Ravess and the Darl Acewere just outside waiting for them to attack.

Aerrow went to get onto his Skimmer, when he was blasted off of his Skimmer and landed against the wall. PIper got up and quickly got onto the nearest Skimmer, which was Aerrows, and flew into battle.

"What do you want?", she asked them.

"The crystal that your friends took was an atomic crystal. Meaning with are command, it's going to go 'kaboom' and everyone in that ship is gone... forever!", the Dark Ace explained to PIper.

"Gabryel order us to get Piper, return you to Cyclonia to be executed in front of the entire Cyclonians", Ravess lied.

They were goin to use Piper, to bring down Gabryel. With the last atomic Crystal with Ravess, they were going to leave with Snipe out of Cyclonia and kill Gabryel. Piper was the bait. After explaining this to PIper, she surrendered. They chained her and took her to a small jail cell on Cyclonia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aerrow woke up all bandaged up. He quickly got up and saw that Jazzie was pissed at him.

"Why did you let her leave!?"

"What? Where's Piper?"

"Wait... you mean you didn't let her go?"

"Let her go where?"

"Cyclonia"

"WHAT!?"

Jazzie explained to Aerrow the current situation. Aerrow got up ran to the bridge, with Jazzie right behind him. He saw that they were already on Cyclonia.

"Piper activated a tansmitter that gave us her current location. But we lost the signal, over an hour ago", Stork told Aerrow.

"This is what we're going to do! You guys use the tomic Crystal and warn all talons to leave the area, while I go and save Piper on my own. If we're not back in the Condor in less than a hour... leave without us"

"You're cray man!", Finn objected.

"That's an order Finn!"

"Whatever", he pouted.

They knew what they had to do and so little time to do it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper was thrown into a jail cell.

"You're satying here joining that bastard of a ruler!", the Dark Ace told her.

"You won't get away with this", she spat at them.

"Really? What about this?"

The Dark Ace kicked her in the stomach so hard, Piper flew backward, hitting her head on the wall, knocking her out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They only had 35 minutes left. Aerrow couldn't find Piper. He then saw a stair case that was leading undergroung and took the chance to go down. When he got down, it was pure dark. He couldn't see a thing. Aerrow was about to go back up, when he heard someone grunting. He followed the sound, until he saw someone ina jail cell.

"PIPER!"

Aerrow broke the door and helped her up.

"AERROW!", Piper kissed him.

"I'm so sorry"

"No I am"

Aerrow kissed her. He was feeling her back, with his fingers, while she had one arm around his neck, the other one was feeling his broad chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All talons were out of the danger zone now. The rest of the gang were already at the Condor, waiting for Aerrow and was sleeping in his bed and didn't noticed that everything was quiet. Both atomic Crystals were placed in the castle. Now it was all up to Aerrow and Piper to get out of the castle and leave Cyclonia castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	20. The Last Battle

Last Battle

Chapter XX

The Last Battle

**Junko: Have you guys seen Aerrow and Piper?**

**Jenergy: ... If you want to be blind, Junko, Go look in their room**

**Finn: HA HA HA HA!**

**Stork: LOVE BUG DISEASE!**

**Jenergy: HEH HEH anyway, OWN WITH THE STORY! :D not over yet! :D**

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

Both Sky Knight realized that they had to get out of here. They were out of the dungeon. All exits were clogged by the talons, so they decided to go higher and Aerrow would use his glider to land to his Skimmer and go to the Condor. They only have 13 minutes left.

"There's an exit", Piper pointed a open window to Aerrow.

"let's go then"

They ran towards the window, only to be pulled right into the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone on the Condor knew that they had to leave now, just to be in a safe zone. They start up the Condor and left Cyclonia. Radarr and Daredevil were whimpering in sadness. Knowing that their friends weren't coming back. They went in a quiet room, where a young boy was sleeping peacefully. They lay on the ground and didn't move a muscle.

Everyone else on the Condor didn't say a word. They followed Aerrows orders. If they wanted to stay alive, they had to leave now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where d you two think you're going?", Gabryel asked them.

Piper had her gravetrone di-activating crystal and activated it. Both of them fell to them ground. Piper quickly got up and attacked Gabryel, when she saw that Aerrow was badly wounded to his chest. One on one, Piper was going to make sure taht he comes out alive no matter what. Gabryel had a little surprise for her though. Piper was blocking all of his punches and kicks, until he pretneded to fall. He pulled out a small dagger and stabbed her right in the abdomen. Aerrow opened his eyes to see the horror.

"PIPER!"

Aerrow activated and threw his blades right into Gabryels' legs. Once he walked to her, Aerrow held her in his arms, bridal style.

"We're leaving right now Piper", Aerrow reassured her.

"I'm sorry"

Aerrow jumoed out of the window and activated his glider to fly to his Skimmer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After landing on the ground, Aerrow gently placed Piper in front of him, while he drove away from Cyclonia. Even he was seeing blurs, because he had lost a lot of blood. When he saw a tiny spark of light, he flew higher in teh skies for security. The castle was now destroyed, the war was over now. Aerrow could feel Pipers body going limp.

"Hang in there Piper, i'll take care of you, I promise", Aerrow encouraged her.

"Sounds... good", she was dying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the Condor, everyone had seen the explosion. they were about to head to Atmosia, when the alarm went off. Stork looked out and saw Aerrows Skimmer heading towards the Condor. When he landed, both of them fell to the ground and lost consciousness. Stork drove as fast as he could with the Condor, towards Atmosia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	21. New Lives

Last Battle

Chapter XXI

New Lives

**Stork: Why was the last chapter short? Whas it Mind Worms?**

**Jenergy: .. yes. yes it was**

**Stork: I knew it! *Goes to cargo side of the Condor***

**Jenergy: ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER READERS! :D:D:D:D OWN WITH THE STORY! :D:D I shall chose two new character and one new opening for the sequel!:D**

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

3 months had passed, since the war has been declared over. Everyone on the Condor was fast asleep, except for two people. Aerrow had a scar on his broad chest, leaning onto Pipers back, while he kissed her neck. Piper woke up and looked at the smiling Sky Knight. His scar started from an inch away from his jugular vein, to his lower abdomen.

"Told you that I would take care if you", Aerrow rubbed the back of his neck, with a goofy grin on his face.

"And you did", PIper looked at the scar on his chest.

Aerrow knew were she was looking at his scar and blamed herself. That's when he quickly remembered that he wanted to talk to her about something serious.

"Piper I have to talk to you about something serious", Aerrow was being serious.

Piper had a worry look on her face.

"I've been thinking about it lately and it came to me, that ...."

"Yeah"

"I was wondering... not wondering. Piper I want to marry you and I was wondering if you wanted to marry m-", Aerrow was cut off by her lips.

"I do. Not just because of the kids"

"Kid, you mean. Phoenix", Aerrow didn't catch on, at first.

Piper giggled, while shaking her head side to side.

"You're wrong... I took a test and it came back positive"

"You mean.... That's great news Piper", Aerrow was happy.

They kissed and got carried away and made love more than once that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 years went by and everyone was occupied. Finn and Dove were together, Starling and Harrier had been together for a coupled of weeks, adn Jazzie and Jessie are engaged. Phoenix was coming back from his first day at kindergarten. He put his things away and went to see his little brother Grizzly. Both Aerrow and Piper were... busy. When they heard their eldest son coming in the Condor, they quickly got dressed and went to see him.

"How was your first day, Phoenix?"

" I made some friends at kindergarten, today"

"That's good"

Piper was bottle feeding Grizzly. They had now been married for a year now. They were happy where they were now. Nothing was wrong, a coupled of times they had to leave Atmosia for some reckon missions. That was about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A dark mysterious figure holds a staff, with a gravetrone crystal at the tip of it. He looked down at Atmosia and spat on it. He looked back at all of his warriors. They were bigger than ordinary talons, and were stronger, faster, and more ferocious. Some of them had Fangs. The figure got on his Skimmer and flew off with his army and went to their secret lair in the waste lands.

"Now that they've destroyed my enemy, I can take over the Atmos. I'm going to need that Crystal Specialist first. Alucard!"

A Black Skimmer flew next to the unknown figure.

"Yes, my leadge?"

"I need the best Crystal specialist known in Atmos! Get ... Piper commander of the Black Dragons. NOW!"

"Yes, master Sirius", Alucard answered, before flying away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was fast asleep. Aerrow was holding his wife, around the waist. She had her arms over his, and gave out a happy sigh. Alucard had broken the alarm, and was now in the Condor. Daredevil knew that there was something wrong. Phoenix woke up and hid in his closet. Aerrow had told him to always hide in the closet, whenever the Condor was infultrated. Radarrs' sensitive Ear heard Daredevil low growls. He jumped out of his little bed and to Aerrows and Pipers. He kept shaking them, until one of them responded.

"What is it, Radarr?", Aerrow was groggy.

Radarr kept making signs with his hands and noises. Piper slowly woke up and saw what Radarr was doing.

"Someone on the Condor?", Piper quickly said.

Radarr gave her two thumbs up and ran out of the room, only to bump into Alucard.

"Little Vermin", he whispered to th Sky Monkey.

Piper was the first one out of the room. Alucard grabbed her and ran towards his Skimmer. Aerrow saw the dark creature getting away with his wife. He sounded the alarm, and everyone jumped out of bed and went for the bridge. When they got there, they saw the dark creature jump over them, with Piper who was unconscious, over his shoulder. They were on top of the Condor. Piper was starting to regain consciouness, when she saw that she was on someone Skimmer. Alucard was far away from the Condor, when they heard Aerrow screaming.

"PIPERR!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
